Law of 90
by winter lodge
Summary: "Manusia hanya menggunakan sepuluh persen dari kemampuan otaknya. Lalu, ke mana yang sembilan puluh persen sisanya?" / Asano Gakushuu mengira hidupnya berakhir setelah ia dimutasi ke Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural. [crossover AU; 3/10]
1. Begins

**Assassination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei. _Universe_ yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari drama **Keizoku 2: SPEC** (2010) yang disutradarai oleh Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Imai Natsuki, dan Kaneko Fuminori serta ditulis oleh Nishiogi Yumie. Tidak ada keuntungan material atau profit yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **WARNING:** Crossover-AU (Fusion), slight gore and violence, murder theme, headcanon based, OOC may ensues, and _slow update_. Serius bakal lelet binggow updatenya. But you can say that I'm very serious in this project just look at how I used decent capitalization in disclaimer, warning and author notes.

 **A/N:** Actually what am I doing with my life … oh well I love SPEC as much as I love Rio tho #LALU

* * *

Roda kehidupan terus berjalan. Kadang kau berada di atas, namun tidak ada yang menjamin kalau detik berikutnya kau tidak jatuh ke bawah.

Asano Gakushuu menghentakkan langkahnya di koridor sempit kantor pusat Kepolisian Tokyo dengan alis tertekuk tajam ke bawah dan mulut yang cemberut, meskipun dari depan tidak terlihat karena kardus berisi barang-barang yang dibawanya menghalangi sebagian besar wajahnya. Amarah dan kekesalan terlukis jelas di wajahnya, membuat wajah dua puluh empat tahun itu terlihat siap menerkam apapun yang ada di hadapannya—bahkan beberapa polisi dan investigator senior yang lewat di dekatnya pada saat itu beringsut mendekat pada tembok melihat aura kekerasan yang dipancarkan oleh Gakushuu.

Seandainya sang ayah tidak berbuat kekanakan dengan memecatnya dari _Special Investigation Squad_ —biasa disingkat dengan SIS, salah satu tim investigator paling bergengsi di Jepang—tentu saja Gakushuu juga tidak akan bersikap kekanakan dengan melempar tantrum seperti ini. Ditambah lagi penyebab ayahnya mengeluarkan surat mutasi itu hanya karena argumen singkat mengenai kasus yang tengah ditangani oleh SIS (ayolah, kurang kekanakan apa, dia berargumen dengan anaknya sendiri) membuat Gakushuu semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Oh, belum cukup sampai di sini alasan kesalnya. Masih ada lagi.

Dengan satu tangan Gakushuu membuka lipatan surat mutasi yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Surat mutasi yang ingin sekali ia bakar, dan bagaimana tanda tangan Asano Gakuhou yang terbubuh dengan cantik di bagian kanan bawah berhasil mendegradasi derajatnya dari kapten skuad paling bergengsi di Kepolisian Tokyo menjadi anak buah di unit paling tidak penting sepanjang masa—Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural—membuat Gakushuu juga ingin membakar pemilik tanda tangan tersebut. Tidak bercanda. Sejak dulu hubungan ayah dan anak ini memang seperti anjing dan kucing, namun baru kali ini Gakushuu merasakan kemarahan yang begitu besar terhadap ayahnya.

Tentu saja karena bapak tua itu—panggilan 'sayang' Gakushuu terhadap Gakuhou—telah bermain-main dengan harga dirinya. Memutasi dirinya dari skuad paling bergengsi di Kepolisian Tokyo ke Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural adalah nasib yang lebih buruk dibanding dipecat.

Hei, Gakushuu tidak lulus dari departemen sains di Universitas Tokyo untuk bergumul dengan hal-hal mitos dan metafisika yang tidak jelas adanya; _lagipula untuk apa kepolisian yang seharusnya bergerak dalam rasionalitas ini punya unit seperti itu?_

Kembali Gakushuu meremas surat mutasinya dan melanjutkan melangkah … maksudnya, menghentak-hentakkan kaki di koridor sampai menuju ke _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke kantor barunya.

* * *

Untuk menuju ke kantor Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural dibutuhkan perjuangan yang cukup berat. _Lift_ umum tidak melewati lantai _mezzanine_ sehingga Gakushuu harus menuruni tangga sampai _basement_ level dua, setelah itu melewati lorong dan menaiki lift khusus yang berhenti tepat di kantor Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural. ' _Lift_ khusus' yang dimaksud malah lebih mirip _lift_ barang dibandingkan lift untuk orang. Bentuknya seperti kerangkeng warna merah dan Gakushuu bisa melihat kabel-kabel penyangga yang akan menarik _lift_ ini ke atas atau ke bawah. Gakushuu yang sudah kesal semakin bersungut-sungut. Tidak bisakah Gakuhou memindahkannya ke unit yang kantornya sedikit normal?

Daripada kantor, ruangan ini lebih pantas disebut gudang. Ruangan kantor Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural yang kini dipijaknya cukup luas dengan satu-satunya sumber cahaya berupa sepuluh lampu neon yang dipasang di langit-langit, tanpa adanya akses ke sinar matahari langsung. Rak-rak dokumen bercampur dengan lemari-lemari besar dan rak penyimpanan barang. Tumpukan kardus-kardus yang tidak jelas tergeletak tepat di sebelah lift, mengisi seperdelapan luas ruangan ini. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah kantor adalah keberadaan meja putih panjang dengan kursi-kursi, komputer dan papan nama berbentuk segitiga. Gakushuu tidak tahan untuk tidak mencibir—belum satu jam ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor barunya, ia sudah merindukan kantor lamanya yang nyaman.

"Oh, kita kedatangan tamu!"

Gakushuu terlonjak mendengar kedatangan suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan postur cukup tegap dan senyuman lembut di wajahnya tiba-tiba menyapa dari balik kardus-kardus yang tergeletak—Gakushuu tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Ia mundur setengah langkah sementara sang pria—yang kini menjadi seniornya itu—berjalan mendekat dan memberikan hormat.

"Saya adalah kepala dari Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural. Panggil saja Koro-sensei. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Detik itu juga, Gakushuu memutuskan untuk tidak langsung memercayai seseorang dengan nama Koro-sensei.

"… Asano Gakushuu, dari _Special Investigation Squad_ ," gumam Gakushuu tanpa memberi hormat; kedua tangannya masih sibuk memeluk kardus. "Tadinya."

Koro-sensei mengernyitkan dahi. "Tadinya?"

Dengan cemberut di mulut yang sepertinya akan menjadi permanen sebentar lagi, Gakushuu menyerahkan surat mutasi yang sudah diremas-remasnya. Koro-sensei menerima surat tersebut dengan dahi berkernyit, tampak bingung dan berpikir.

"Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja di sini."

"Tunggu, ini tidak salah kan?" Koro-sensei bertanya ragu. "Kami belum mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan dari kepala kepolisian … atau sudah? Tunggu sebentar, ya. Nakamura-kun, Nakamura-kun? Apa kemarin kau menerima surat dari Nagisa-kun?"

Ah, Gakushuu akan bahagia sekali rasanya jika segala hal yang menyangkut mutasi ini ternyata hanya lelucon dari ayahnya yang kurang kerjaan.

(Ironi memang, ayahnya adalah kepala kepolisian yang tentu saja banyak kerjaan.)

"Surat? Ada."

Suara misterius terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Gakushuu mengikuti Koro-sensei yang berjalan masuk lebih dalam, dan saat itu ia baru menyadari keberadaan sebuah ruangan lain yang ada di seberang meja kerja. Ruangan tersebut tidak memiliki pintu, berlantai _tatami_ ("Tatami _di ruangan seperti ini_?") dihiasi dengan kaligrafi gulung bertuliskan "Semangat Membara". Ada meja lebar lengkap dengan bantal duduk di tengahnya, serta akuarium dan lemari-lemari lainnya. Seorang gadis yang tampak muda, sepertinya sebaya dengan Gakushuu, sedang berkutat dengan kertas, tinta, dan kuas kaligrafi—berhasil menerbitkan kebingungan pada diri Gakushuu yang kesulitan menemukan korelasi antara tugas Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural dengan membuat kaligrafi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku, Nakamura-kun …" Koro-sensei menghela napas. "Di mana suratnya sekarang?"

"Hm. Di mana kira-kira, ya—"

"Nakamura-kun, kau tidak menggunakan kertas itu untuk membuat kaligrafi kan?"

Gadis itu mendongak sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar. " _Teehee_."

 _Apa-apaan dengan_ teehee _itu_? Gakushuu berjengit _. Memangnya dia anak sekolahan?_

Koro-sensei kembali menghela napas, kedua tangannya berpindah ke pinggang.

"Nakamura-kun, aku sudah memberitahumu tentang fungsi _box file_ di meja yang dilabeli dengan "PENTING" itu kan … bisa-bisanya aku jadi tidak tahu tentang ada personil yang dimutasi kemari."

"Koro-sensei, dunia ini sudah menderita dengan pemanasan global—"

"Tapi caranya bukan mendaur ulang surat penting yang bahkan belum dibaca oleh atasanmu ini."

Sang gadis, Nakamura, mengganti seringainya dengan sebuah cemberut.

"Kertas sudah menjadi sobekan-sobekan, toh aku ingat isi surat itu—kata per kata," ujarnya sambil memutar-mutar kuas kaligrafi di tangannya. "Intinya, per tanggal 4 Maret tahun ini, kita akan kedatangan personil baru yang merupakan pindahan dari _Special Investigation Squad_ , namanya Asano Gakushuu dengan nomor keanggotaan 1289—"

"Stop." Koro-sensei mengacungkan tangannya, membuat Nakamura berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya dan berakhir dengan pose mulut terbuka. "Kau tidak mengada-ngada kan, Nakamura-kun?"

"Untuk apa aku mengada-ngada?"

"Baiklah, aku percaya," gumam Koro-sensei, lalu berbalik untuk menghadap Gakushuu yang baru saja menaruh barang-barangnya begitu saja di meja. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural, Asano-kun. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Um." Gakushuu menunduk dengan reluktan. "Sama-sama."

"Dan dia …." Koro-sensei menunjuk ke arah Nakamura dengan tangannya. "Nakamura Rio-kun, satu-satunya bawahanku di unit ini. Semoga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Yo."

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan hanya melambaikan tangan seadanya setelah menaruh kuas. Bukan sikap yang ingin Gakushuu lihat dari seorang polisi yang menyambut anggota baru, sebetulnya. Gakushuu membalas sapaan tersebut dengan anggukan setengah hati—masih dengan cemberut yang dapat terlihat dengan jelas pada wajahnya. Koro-sensei menyadari hal itu, ekspresi Gakushuu yang keras dan tidak ikhlas; dimutasi dari _Special Investigation Squad_ mungkin sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Gakushuu. Maka dari itu, Koro-sensei menepuk bahu bawahan barunya itu lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Bersantailah," nasihatnya. "Unit kami tidak punya terlalu banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan, jadi kupikir kaubisa bersantai sejenak."

Gakushuu mengangguk, ragu. "Uhm. Baiklah."

"Karena anak baru ini belum kauberikan pekerjaan, bagaimana kalau aku yang memberikannya pekerjaan, Koro-sensei?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk memantul di dinding-dinding ruangan tersembunyi ini. Sontak Gakushuu mengernyitkan alis dan menoleh ke arah suara itu datang—Nakamura Rio sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan serius, tangan kanan memegang kuas yang ujungnya diarahkan tepat ke arah Gakushuu.

"… Apa?"

"Pekerjaan apa, Nakamura-kun?"

Nakamura menatap mereka berdua dengan serius. "Belikan aku _gyoza_ di warung dekat sini."

"HAH?" Gakushuu menatap Nakamura tidak percaya. "Membeli—makan— _gyoza_ —"

Ekspresi serius Nakamura sama sekali tidak berubah. "Dua porsi digoreng, dua porsi direbus. Dengan ekstra bawang."

"Yang benar saja."

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?"

Sayangnya tidak, Nakamura terlihat seserius moderator seminar. Gakushuu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Gakushuu berjengit dengan kasar. "Aku—yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Oh, tentu saja kaubisa. Aku adalah seniormu di unit ini dan aku berharap kaubisa menghormati seniormu selayaknya," jelas Nakamura dengan senyum yang baru saja menggantikan ekspresi seriusnya. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau mentraktirku."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau Asano, kan, putra Kepala Polisi Asano? Tidak mungkin kan kau tidak punya uang?" Nakamura berkata santai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jangan membuat seniormu ini menunggu begitu lama, Asano-kun, kalau aku mati kelaparan, kau yang akan repot!"

Putra Asano itu sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas. Tekanan darahnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika ia berlalu sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Nakamura mendecih. "Temperamennya buruk sekali."

"Itu bukannya karena kau yang keterlaluan menindasnya, Nakamura-kun?" balik Koro-sensei sambil mengurut dada.

* * *

Dulu, pekerjaan-pekerjaan teknikal ini dikerjakan oleh seorang pesuruh yang siap siaga selama dua puluh empat jam tiap hari kerja. Makan siang yang beraneka ragam diantar sebelum jamnya ke ruang kantor _Special Investigation Squad_ , demi meminimalisasi resiko serangan maag karena terlambat makan, dan tentu saja makanan-makanan tersebut bukan _gyoza_ dengan ekstra bawang. Anggota _Special Investigation Squad_ mendapat makanan dari katering terbaik yang ada di Tokyo, demi menunjang performa mereka sebagai tim penyelidik nomor satu di Jepang. Tentu saja tidak pernah ada seharipun dimana Gakushuu tiba-tiba disuruh untuk membeli makanan sendiri, sebelum hari ini datang.

Menunggu pesanan dua porsi _gyoza_ rebus dan dua porsi _gyoza_ goreng di kursi makan, Gakushuu mengetikkan nama kedua senior barunya itu dalam kotak pencarian _website_ rahasia yang menampilkan _database_ seluruh anggota kepolisian Tokyo. Dari caranya menekan-nekan layar sentuh dengan emosional, Gakushuu terlihat seperti sedang berusaha mematahkan ponsel merek terbaru itu—beruntunglah warung _gyoza_ itu sedang sepi sehingga ia tidak harus berurusan dengan pandangan-pandangan penuh kebingungan.

TV yang digantung di salah satu sudut warung tengah menampilkan berita terkini ketika akhirnya Gakushuu berhasil mengakses _database_ anggota Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural. Memang agak sulit untuk menembus keamanan _website_ itu, setelah dimutasi ia tidak lagi punya hak untuk membuka database secara legal namun jangan remehkan determinasi Asano Gakushuu.

"Nakamura Rio …."

Benar perkiraan Gakushuu. Gadis itu seusia dengannya dan lulus _summa cum laude_ dari Universitas Kyoto, departemen Sains. Fakta yang membuat Gakushuu mengernyitkan alis karena hei, seorang sarjana sains, dengan _gelar summa cum laude_ pula, berakhir mengurusi kasus-kasus tidak terpecahkan di Kepolisian Tokyo? Dunia ini kadang suka bercanda.

"Wah, itu Nakamura-san, bukan?"

"HIII!"

Gakushuu tidak bisa menahan refleksnya untuk menjerit ketika dikagetkan oleh suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat tengkuknya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok pemuda, mungkin seusianya juga, berambut hitam yang memegang sebuah kantung plastik besar.

"Jangan sembarangan mengagetkan orang!" gerutu Gakushuu. "Aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung!"

"Waah, maaf, maafkan aku, barusan itu aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan, kebetulan aku mengenali orang yang ada di layar ponselmu itu …." Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan sopan, tampaknya menyadari kesalahannya. "Jadi, kau mengenal Nakamura-san juga?"

"Harusnya itu yang jadi pertanyaanku. Kau mengenalinya?" balik Gakushuu.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia adalah pelanggan setia warung gyoza ini. Dia sangat pintar, kalau aku tidak salah dengar IQ-nya sampai 200."

Gakushuu melongo. "Hah? Cewek _bossy_ itu?"

"Begitulah, dan ia juga pernah bekerja di FBI selama satu tahun setelah lulus. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia membawa teman Amerikanya untuk makan di sini."

Ketidakpercayaan semakin kentara di wajah Gakushuu. "FBI, katamu? Kau tidak mabuk kan?"

"Untuk apa aku memberikan informasi palsu." Senyum di wajah itu tampaknya sulit untuk menghilang. "Oh, omong-omong ini pesanannya."

Gakushuu masih sibuk mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya ketika sang pemuda meletakkan kantung plastik berlogo " _Isogai Gyoza"_ di meja.

* * *

"Selamat makaaaan!"

Pada kesempatan ini, Gakushuu baru menyadari bahwa Nakamura tidak memiliki tangan kiri.

Awalnya ia kira lengan _blazer_ gadis itu terlalu panjang sampai menutupi tangan kirinya, namun setelah melihat bagaimana Nakamura membelah sumpit dengan satu tangan dan menggunakan lengan bawah tangan kirinya untuk menahan piring dan mangkuk saus, Gakushuu sadar bahwa tangan kirinya, mulai dari pergelangan tangan sampai ujung jari, tidak ada. Warna putih perban tampak tersembul dari lengan _blazer_ -nya. Gakushuu berasumsi bahwa mungkin tangannya hilang akibat kecelakaan, dan bukan lahir tanpa tangan kiri.

Sebetulnya jika dilihat-lihat lagi, Nakamura adalah gadis yang cukup atraktif—seandainya ia ditempatkan di kantor yang lebih normal, ia pasti jadi gadis idaman banyak orang ditambah lagi dengan kualifikasinya sebagai mantan anggota FBI. Gakushuu bisa tahu bahwa ia memilih baju dan sepatunya dengan pertimbangan tertentu. Rambutnya lurus dan jatuh dengan indah, menandakan bahwa ia merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang tidak sering ia perhatikan adalah kuku jari tangan kanan, karena kuku-kuku tersebut tampak begitu polos seperti tidak pernah mendapatkan manikur. Gakushuu sempat berpikir jahat dengan menduga-duga apakah Nakamura akan mendapatkan diskon di salon kuku karena tangannya hanya satu—ia bisa saja mengucapkan perkataan ini keras-keras namun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Nakamura padanya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Gaku-chan. Sini, kau mau satu kan?"

Gakushuu mendelik. "Gaku-chan?"

Padahal Gakushuu ingat betapa beberapa jam yang lalu Nakamura masih memanggilnya _Asano-kun_.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memanggil anak bos dengan nama seperti itu. Kau mau _gyoza_ ini, tidak? Enak sekali lho!"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Gakushuu menggeleng, jelas masih kesal dengan Gaku-chan.

"Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar," keluh Koro-sensei dari balik layar komputer. "Anggota unit kita hanya sedikit, akan sulit kalau kalian tidak bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Sebaliknya, Koro-sensei, aku menawari Gaku-chan makan, tapi dia malah menanggapinya dengan galak—"

"Berhenti memanggilku Gaku-chan!"

"Permisi!"

Suara itu tinggi dan melengking dan datang dari arah _lift_ , bersamaan dengan deru mesin yang biasanya terdengar apabila _lift_ sedang beroperasi. Koro-sensei menoleh dengan antusias, kemudian langsung menghampiri ketika _lift_ tersebut berhenti. Seorang polisi wanita dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan "Yada Touka" tersemat di dadanya yang begitu, ehm, menyembul, keluar dari lift pertama kali diikuti oleh dua orang di belakangnya. Satu di antara mereka adalah seorang gadis mungil yang tampak familiar (entah perasaan Gakushuu saja atau pandangan gadis itu benar-benar tertuju pada dada Yada) dan satunya lagi adalah seorang pemuda dengan setelan kasual dan _wristband_ hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, Touka-chan!" seru Koro-sensei sumringah. "Lama sekali tidak berjumpa—"

"Kita baru kemarin bertemu, Koro-sensei, di lobi saat pulang kerja." Yada tersenyum lebar sekali. "Aku mengantarkan kepada kalian tamu-tamu ini. Mereka ingin minta tolong Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural."

"Maksudmu—kita punya klien?"

"KITA DAPAT KLIEN?" Nakamura memburu dari tempatnya makan _gyoza,_ antusiasmenya membuat Gakushuu nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya. Di SIS dulu klien mengalir seperti air bah dan nyaris tidak terkontrol, namun di sini berbeda. Ia menghela napas. Rasanya ia merindukan skuad lamanya—siapa yang tidak rindu?

"Silakan duduk! Silakan duduk!" Dengan antusiasme seperti anak kecil yang diberikan balon, Nakamura membimbing kedua klien mereka ke ruangan dengan lantai _tatami_. Mata kedua klien tersebut tampak membulat, mungkin heran melihat keberadaan ruangan _tatami_ dalam ruangan kantor yang lebih mirip gudang ini—namun mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Nakamura duduk menghadapi dua klien tersebut, tampaknya tidak ada lagi yang bisa mendistraksi fokusnya saat ini. Koro-sensei datang menyusul setelah mengobrol sekilas dengan Yada, kemudian mengajak Gakushuu untuk ikut duduk di ruang _tatami_. Dengan enggan Gakushuu menyeret tubuhnya untuk mengikuti pertemuan itu.

"Namaku Sugino Tomohito." Pemuda kasual itu membuka percakapan. "Dan mungkin kalian mengenali gadis ini. Ia Yukimura Akari, aktris. Aku adalah manajernya."

"Doumo." Yukimura mengangguk pelan, wajahnya datar. Nakamura dan Koro-sensei membalas anggukan tersebut.

"Jadi begini …." Sugino meletakkan kedua tangannya yang dikepal ke atas meja. "Apa kalian tahu peramal Hazama Kirara?"

"Ah, aku pernah membaca artikel tentangnya di internet!" sambar Nakamura tidak sabar. "Dia peramal yang sangat terkenal, bukan?"

"Um." Sugino mengangguk. "Yukimura-san biasa berkonsultasi dengannya, dan kemarin Yukimura-san mendapatkan ramalan yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Ramalan semacam?"

"… Dia bilang aku akan mati," jawab Yukimura pelan, dengan intonasi penuh ketakutan. "Di pesta ulang tahunku minggu depan."

"Yukimura-san akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun minggu depan, dan ia bilang Yukimura-san akan mati di pesta tersebut. Ia tidak memberitahuku apa yang menjadi penyebab kematiannya, namun ia bilang, kami harus membayar 200 juta yen jika tidak ingin nyawa Yukimura-san melayang."

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Ini hanya modus operandi pemerasan," cibir Gakushuu dari tempatnya berada—ujung ruang tatami dimana ia duduk bersandar pada tembok sambil menghadapi forum dengan wajah meremehkan. "Peramal ini berniat untuk memerasmu. Ia mungkin sudah merencanakan pembunuhan sebelumnya dan uang darimu akan membuatnya menyimpan rencana tersebut. Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas?"

Sugino mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Memang begitu, kami sendiri juga sempat beranggapan ini adalah pemerasan, tapi Hazama-san selalu memberikan ramalan yang tepat, sehingga sulit rasanya bagi kami untuk tidak mempercayai ramalannya yang ini …."

"Kau sudah pindah ke Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural tapi kau masih berpikir dengan konservatif seperti itu, Gaku-chan? Kerja saja jadi _office boy_."

Gakushuu mendelik tajam ke arah Nakamura sementara tiga orang lainnya memandang Nakamura tidak percaya. Yang dipandang hanya duduk santai sambil menyangga kepalanya dan menatap Gakushuu malas, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan delikan tajam dari Gakushuu. Koro-sensei menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Jaga mulutmu." Gakushuu mengancam dengan geram.

"Kautahu, berapa persen kemampuan otak manusia yang dipakai dalam kegiatan sehari-harinya?"

Pertanyaan dari Nakamura barusan membuat Gakushuu terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan mudah, tentu saja lulusan departemen Sains dari Universitas Tokyo bisa menjawabnya—namun untuk apa Nakamura menanyakan hal ini? Gakushuu mengerutkan alis.

"Sepuluh?"

"Setidaknya kaubisa pura-pura tidak tahu untuk memberikan kesan dramatis … _oh well,"_ Nakamura mengedikkan kepalanya. "Einstein, Darwin, Newton, dan semua nama-nama yang bisa kautemukan di buku teks perkuliahan, kita semua, seluruh umat manusia, hanya menggunakan maksimal sepuluh persen dari kemampuan otak kita. Menurutmu, ke mana perginya yang sembilan puluh persen lagi?"

"… Aku tidak menger—"

"Banyak sekali orang yang percaya bahwa sembilan puluh persen otak kita menyimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa," jelasnya, kini berhenti menyangga kepala dengan tangan dan duduk tegak. "Ketika seseorang menembus limitasi sepuluh persen tersebut, sisa sembilan puluh persennya akan termanifestasi dalam bentuk kekuatan super tertentu. Kekuatan tersebut biasa disebut dengan SPEC."

Keheningan yang dramatis menyeruak di dalam ruangan, semua orang seolah tidak berani untuk bergerak barang sedikitpun. Gakushuu mempertahankan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Kau lebih cocok jadi penulis cerita fiksi dibandingkan polisi," tawa Gakushuu pelan.

"Oh, kaubisa berkata begitu karena kau belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka kan, hm? Percayalah padaku, orang-orang dengan SPEC itu banyak yang mengerikan. Tidak semua, tentu saja, namun kekuatan yang mereka miliki sangat luar biasa."

Gakushuu sebetulnya ingin bicara lagi, namun ia memutuskan untuk menelan kata-katanya begitu menyadari bahwa Nakamura sudah kembali mengalihkan fokus pada dua kliennya.

"Saya percaya Hazama-san adalah seorang pemilik SPEC dan kemampuannya melihat masa depan itu asli," ujarnya dengan serius. "Kami mengambil kasus ini."

"Kami di sini maksudnya kau?" cibir Gakushuu.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakmu." balas Nakamura nyinyir.

"Kalian berdua." Tampaknya Koro-sensei sudah cukup kehilangan banyak kesabaran menghadapi dua bawahannya ini. "Kalian berdua, tangani kasus ini bersama."

"Apa—"

"Jangan permalukan aku di depan klien!" seru Koro-sensei tegas. "Kalian berdua akan menangani kasus ini, ini perintah!"

Nakamura dan Gakushuu berdecih kompak. Keduanya berpandangan dalam satu momen singkat, dan keduanya semakin menebarkan aura permusuhan setelah itu.

* * *

"Lihat lihat, itu Asano yang dimutasi dari SIS ke Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural, kan?"

Mereka bodoh kalau mereka menyangka Gakushuu tidak mendengar hal tersebut. Sejak awal menerima surat mutasi, Gakushuu sudah tahu bahwa ia akan mendengarkan perbincangan seperti ini ketika ia melewati investigator lain di koridor kantor. Dari kapten skuad paling bergengsi ke unit tidak jelas dan kini berpartner gadis bertangan satu, bisa dinilai degradasi yang cukup signifikan. Sungguh sasaran empuk untuk dijadikan gosip internal. Gakushuu berusaha menyabarkan dirinya mendengar gosip-gosip yang lewat, namun pertahanan dirinya buyar ketika di hadapannya muncul anggota skuadnya dulu—Araki Teppei.

"Whoa, lama sekali tidak berjumpa, Asano-san! Bagaimana, sudah cukup betah bekerja di gudang?"

 _Haruskah ia berteriak seperti itu,_ batin Gakushuu gemas.

"Berisik sekali, Araki." gerutu Gakushuu gemas. Ia berusaha berjalan cepat mengikuti tempo Nakamura agar bisa melewati Araki dengan cepat, namun ternyata orang itu malah berjalan mengikutinya—sesuatu yang berada dalam daftar terakhir hal yang ingin orang lain lakukan padanya hari ini.

"Seorang Asano bisa dimutasi ke Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural … apakah kau berpikir ini bisa dicatat di buku rekor nasional, _Gakushuu-kun_? Atau rekor dunia?"

Gakushuu menyadari betul nada mencemooh yang ditambahkan Araki ketika pria itu menyebutkan namanya. Gakushuu berusaha menutup telinga, namun hatinya sudah keburu panas.

"Jangan menginjakkan kaki di kantor kami dengan membawa debu dari kantormu ya, Asano-san!"

Baru saja Gakushuu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapi Araki, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Nakamura, dengan tangan kanannya, memukul wajah Araki dengan cukup keras dan cepat sampai darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Ekspresi Nakamura saat memukul begitu datar seolah ia hanya sedang berjalan santai. Gakushuu melongo di tempatnya.

"Berisik sekali. Seperti anak sekolahan saja." gerutunya.

Gakushuu terpaku, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Rasanya seperti tersengat arus listrik; ia begitu terpana dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam? Ayo jalan!" seru Nakamura. "Aku tidak tahu dimana kau memarkir mobilmu!"

Gakushuu tersadar dari keterpanaannya, kemudian—untuk kali ini, dengan hati yang terasa lebih ringan—mengikuti perintah Nakamura.

* * *

Mobil Gakushuu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Menurut alamat yang diberikan Sugino, rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal Hazama Kirara sang peramal.

Antrian orang-orang yang ingin diramal mengular panjang—mulai dari anak sekolahan (yang mungkin ingin diramal urusan asmara atau akademik) sampai pejabat tinggi negara. Gakushuu mengenali beberapa orang yang hadir di sana sebagai kolega ayahnya, dan beberapa diantaranya malah menyapa Gakushuu. Dari obrolan singkat yang terjadi di antara Gakushuu dan kolega-kolega ayahnya itu, ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ternyata reputasi peramal ini cukup baik dan bisa diasumsikan bahwa ramalan Hazama tepat sasaran.

Nakamura berhasil menyerobot antrian dengan alasan pekerjaan dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah untuk itu, dan itu memang hal yang patut dilakukan mengingat ini adalah urusan investigasi. Mereka dibawa ke dalam suatu ruangan yang gelap dimana di situ hanya ada Hazama seorang beserta dengan peralatan ramalannya. Kedua polisi ini duduk menghadap sang peramal dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil tempat berbagai barang diletakkan, seperti kertas dan bola kristal. Mata sang peramal yang tampak sayu mengamati kedua klien barunya ini dengan penuh penilaian.

"Jadi," ia memulai. "Apa yang ingin kautanyakan padaku?"

"Yukimura Akari-san datang padaku dan ia bilang, ia akan mati ketika pesta ulang tahunnya nanti," jawab Nakamura antusias. "Apakah itu benar?"

Hazama mendengus. "Tentu saja. Ramalanku seratus persen akurat. Ia akan dibunuh pada hari pesta ulang tahunnya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyuruhnya membayar 200 juta yen?" tanya Gakushuu cepat, membuat Nakamura mendelik ke arahnya. "Bukankah itu pemerasan?"

Mata sayu Hazama mendelik tajam ke arah Gakushuu.

"Itu hanya tuntutan prosedural," gumam Hazama.

"Kau penipu," tukas Gakushuu.

"Bisa tolong ramalkan aku dan orang ini?" Nakamura akhirnya berusaha mengendalikan situasi ini dengan memberikan permintaan—meskipun Gakushuu yang terkejut tampak tidak akan menyukainya. "Tidak usah jauh-jauh, tolong ramalkan apa yang akan kami lakukan jam sembilan malam ini."

"Huh." Kembali Hazama mendengus. "Kelewat gampang."

Hazama menggunakan bola kristal sebagai medium meramal. Nakamura dan Gakushuu menatap bingung pada gumpalan asap dalam bola kristal sementara Hazama mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dan menuliskan hasil ramalannya ke dalam dua lembar kertas yang dituliskan ke dalam dua lembar amplop.

"Ini milikmu, dan ini milikmu."

Nakamura menerima amplopnya dengan wajah cerah sementara Gakushuu menyambarnya dengan tidak suka—oh, ia sudah berniat tidak ingin menerimanya, namun tatapan Nakamura begitu tajam seperti pisau dan sungguh, baru kali ini ia takluk pada orang selain ayahnya yang mencoba memerintahnya. Ia mendengus keras dan Nakamura tersenyum puas.

* * *

Pada pukul sembilan malam, ada dua hal penting yang terjadi di cerita ini:

1) Asano Gakushuu menggrebek kediaman Hazama Kirara dan menahannya sebagai tersangka kasus pemerasan, dengan surat perintah penahanan yang ia ambil dari laci Koro-sensei lengkap dengan stempel yang juga diambilnya diam-diam dari laci tersebut. Hazama menanggapi penahanannya dengan dingin, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu Gakushuu akan melakukan hal ini. Hanya saja, karena Gakushuu sudah membuang amplop berisi ramalannya entah di mana, ia tidak bisa mengonfirmasi kebenaran ramalan tersebut—lagipula mungkin saja Hazama hanya berakting, betul kan?

Gakushuu menebak bahwa Nakamura tidak akan menyenangi hal ini, bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah gadis yang kelewat obsesif dengan hal-hal supernatural, tapi hei, dia juga polisi.

2) Nakamura Rio sedang berada di sebuah kamar. Gakuran yang tergantung di balik pintunya terlihat berdebu, begitu pula dengan buku-buku di rak. Tembok salemnya tampak usang seolah meminta untuk dicat ulang. Gadis itu tengah duduk di atas kasur sambil menimbang-nimbang amplop di tangannya, menebak-nebak apa isinya sebelum pukul sembilan malam datang. Alarm ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa ini saatnya membuka amplop—dan sebelum alarm tersebut selesai berdering Nakamura buru-buru menarik keluar kertas berisi ramalan tersebut.

 **"** _ **Pukul sembilan malam, kau sedang berada di kamar seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu."**_

Mata gadis itu membulat.

" _Whoa_ ," gumamnya. "Ramalan yang tepat sekali."

* * *

 **tbc**

 **Note:** Khusus chapter ini, saya potong kasusnya jadi 2 chapter, sementara untuk chapter-chapter lain bakal 1 chapter untuk 1 kasus. Gapapa sih ini biar ngebait aja. ((NGEBAIT))

Beberapa kasus akan saya ambil langsung dari drama Keizoku 2: SPEC dengan berbagai penyesuaian, tapi tentu saja saya akan coba bikin kasus sendiri ho re!


	2. Future

**Assassination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei. _Universe_ yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari drama **Keizoku 2: SPEC** (2010) yang disutradarai oleh Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Imai Natsuki, dan Kaneko Fuminori serta ditulis oleh Nishiogi Yumie. Tidak ada keuntungan material atau profit yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **WARNING:** Crossover-AU (Fusion), slight gore and violence, character death, headcanon based, OOC may ensues, and _slow update_.

* * *

"Kenapa kau bertindak seenaknya tanpa memberitahuku?"

Suara derap langkah yang beradu cepat bergema di koridor sempit menuju _basement_. Nakamura menampilkan raut wajah panik bercampur dengan kekesalan, sementara Gakushuu setengah meter di depannya berjalan cepat, berusaha tidak mendengar omelan-omelan yang sudah didengarnya sejak bertemu Nakamura di lobi tadi. Sambil berdecak keras, Gakushuu memasuki _lift_ -kerangkeng dan menekan tombol, nyaris meninggalkan Nakamura yang berlari panik mengejarnya begitu melihat Gakushuu menekan tombol dan mesin _lift_ mulai berderu. Gakushuu memutar matanya begitu Nakamura berdiri menyebelahinya dan mulai mengomel lagi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa padaku soal ini! Kautahu, aku paling benci ketika polisi sembarangan menahan orang tanpa bukti yang kuat—"

"Kecuali dia memang seorang penipu dan pemeras," potong Gakushuu tanpa ampun. Nakamura mengeluh.

"Memangnya kau punya bukti?"

"Dengar, nenek-nenek yang sedang menyeberang di jalan raya saja tahu kalau hal yang peramal itu lakukan adalah modus pemerasan dan penipuan, kau akan menyadarinya jika saja kau menggunakan _common sense_!" semprot Gakushuu, membuat Nakamura berjengit, mempertanyakan kekreatifan Gakushuu dalam hati karena tidak bisa membuat analogi lain selain nenek-nenek yang sedang menyeberang. "Kau sebenarnya polisi atau bukan, sih? Percaya saja terhadap hal-hal supranatural _bullshit_ seperti itu."

"Oh, karena aku percaya, makanya aku ditempatkan di unit ini, jadi menurutmu siapa di sini yang tidak punya _common sense_ hah?" Nakamura membalikkan serangan Gakushuu dengan satu kalimat. "Lagipula, ramalan yang diberikan Hazama Kirara padaku seratus persen akurat dan itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk percaya bahwa ia bukan penipu dan atau pemeras."

Gakushuu mengernyit. "Ha. Kau yakin isinya bukan kata-kata ambigu yang tidak ada maknanya?"

"Memangnya isi ramalanmu sendiri tentang apa?" Nakamura memasang wajah tak suka sambil membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak kubaca. Kubuang."

"Kau ini—grrrrh!" Geraman tersebut menggema di dalam ruangan kantor yang sepi, hanya ada Koro-sensei di mejanya, menikmati waktu santai dengan sekotak donat cokelat, kemudian otomatis menutup telinga mendengar geraman tersebut menggema bersamaan dengan deru mesin _lift._ Disusul dengan kebingungannya melihat Gakushuu dan Nakamura yang keluar dari _lift_ , masing-masing menebarkan aura perkelahian terhadap satu sama lain.

"Koro-sensei, lihat bawahanmu yang satu itu, bertingkah seenaknya saja, bahkan mencuri stempel dan surat keterangan dari laci mejamu!" Suara tak-tak sepatu hak tinggi Nakamura yang beradu kencang dengan lantai semakin menambah polusi suara di telinga Koro-sensei yang bingung. "Ia menahan seseorang tanpa bukti, mencuri surat keterangan dan stempel dari lacimu, apa semua anak bos seperti ini kerjaannya? Berbuat seenaknya saja? Kautahu, Sen—KORO-SENSEI, APA-APAAN DONAT COKELAT ITU! Kukira kita sudah bicara tentang kadar gula maksimal yang kaubisa terima dalam sehari!?"

Sementara Nakamura terdistraksi oleh donat cokelat dan Koro-sensei yang berusaha memberikan sejuta alasan soal donat tersebut (dan mengatakan bahwa donat-donat tersebut pemberian dari _Touka-chan_ ), Gakushuu dengan cepat membuka laptopnya, menyunting beberapa dokumen dan mencetak dokumen tersebut. Nakamura dan Koro-sensei masih berdebat soal gula darah dan diabetes ketika Gakushuu dengan santainya berlalu menuju _lift_ —sayangnya Nakamura menyadari hal tersebut dan buru-buru mencegat. "Mau ke mana? Urusan kita belum selesai! Kau masih harus bertanggung jawab atas penangkapan tanpa bukti itu—"

Gakushuu menepis tangan Nakamura yang berusaha menghalanginya dengan dokumen yang dipegangnya. "Kau sendiri tidak punya bukti kuat tentang ramalan Hazama Kirara. Hal yang seharusnya seorang polisi lakukan sudah kulakukan, yaitu menahan peramal palsu tersangka pemerasan dan penipuan. Dan sekarang aku akan melakukan hal lain yang seharusnya polisi lakukan, yakni menginisiasi pengamanan khusus untuk pesta ulang tahun Yukimura Akari, karena bukannya tidak mungkin Hazama Kirara memiliki kaki tangan yang sudah disiapkan untuk membunuh Yukimura Akari."

Mata Nakamura membulat. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengajukan permintaan untuk memanggil pasukan pengamanan khusus untuk mengamankan pesta ulang tahun Yukimura Akari." Dengan senyum jumawa Gakushuu menunjukkan dokumen surat permintaan yang sudah dibubuhi stempel dari kepala divisi—ternyata Gakushuu masih belum mengembalikan stempel itu. "Sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh polisi sesungguhnya."

Nakamura berjengit tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk melawan Gakushuu. Dibiarkannya saja Gakushuu berlalu, kemudian tanpa sadar kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya menjadi korban untuk digigiti, untuk meluapkan emosi dan frustrasi.

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun Yukimura berlangsung di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel mewah yang sudah dipesankan oleh Sugino sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Setelah beberapa hari dibuat pusing oleh birokrasi yang berbelit-belit ("Di SIS dulu tidak pernah merasakan hal ini ya? Kasihan," begitu cara Nakamura meledeknya) akhirnya permohonan untuk pasukan pengamanan diterima, meskipun personil yang datang bukanlah personil yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi. Beberapa dari personil tersebut akan berbaur bersama pengunjung pesta agar keberadaan polisi dengan seragam tidak merusak suasana pesta yang seharusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Gakushuu sudah memastikan mengenai keamanan dari pihak hotel, dan kabarnya mereka akan memberikan enam orang personil tambahan.

"Lebih dari cukup, terima kasih," ujar Gakushu sambil mengangguk, mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kepala keamanan hotel. Sekitar satu meter dari sana Nakamura memandanginya sambil bersandar di tembok dan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada, alis tertekuk tajam ke bawah lengkap dengan cemberut yang begitu kentara. Yang dipandangi hanya bisa mendecih begitu menyadari bahwa Nakamura sedari tadi memandangnya seolah ingin menantangnya bertarung satu lawan satu sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu dulu kau adalah _mantan_ kepala skuad paling bergengsi di Jepang, bahkan sampai disebut-sebut investigator muda jenius." Nakamura menyengajakan tekanan berlebihan pada kata _mantan_ dan semakin menuju akhir, nada kalimatnya semakin nyinyir. "Mengetahui hal-hal tersebut, kukira kau belajar untuk, kautahu, bekerjasama?"

"Sepertinya aku mendengar ada yang berbicara, hm, apakah tembok ini berbicara padaku?"

Siku Nakamura mendarat dengan keras di lengan Gakushuu. Yang disikut mengeluh pelan sambil menampakkan ekspresi kesal.

"Kautahu, aku tidak yakin dengan melibatkanmu, pekerjaan kita akan berjalan dengan sempurna." Gakushuu mengangkat bahunya arogan. "Kau melihat saja dari belakang. Jangan ganggu aku."

Nakamura mendengus, bersiap untuk melayangkan sikutan yang selanjutnya atau kata-kata sinis lainnya, namun keinginan itu harus dipendamnya untuk sementara karena salah satu personil tim keamanan yang akan bertugas di pesta ulang tahun Yukimura nanti, Kanzaki Yukiko, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka dan tampaknya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Gakushuu.

" _Ano_ , Asano-san," ujarnya dengan nada suara lembut seperti biasa—nada suara yang membuat Nakamura (dan Gakushuu) sering tidak percaya bahwa Kanzaki adalah seorang polisi. "Saya belum mendapatkan kopian _lay-out_ pesta. Boleh saya minta satu?"

"Kopian _lay-out_? Oh, saya tidak memegangnya—ah, kaubisa minta ke Sugino-san, yang di sana itu."

"Terima kasih, Asano-san!"

Nakamura memerhatikan bagaimana Kanzaki berlari kecil ke arah Sugino yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, dan telinganya menangkap suara Kanzaki yang tampak terkejut lalu memanggil Sugino dengan sufiks yang terdengar akrab— _Sugino-kun._ Perhatian Nakamura terfokus sepenuhnya pada kedua orang tersebut ketika Sugino, dengan nada terkejut, menyahut dengan menyebutkan nama Kanzaki-san.

"Ini mengejutkan sekali, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Kanzaki sudah menanggalkan keformalan yang tadi digunakannya ketika berbicara dengan Gakushuu barusan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sugino-kun?"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka … seperti yang bisa kaulihat, Kanzaki-san, aku baik-baik saja." Sugino menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tampak gugup seperti sedang berbicara dengan gadis idamannya—atau memang iya? "Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menyangka Kanzaki-san akan menjadi seorang polisi, lho. Kanzaki-san betah di kepolisian?"

"Um, begitulah. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, kapan ya terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Sugino-kun? Ah, kalau tidak salah sewaktu menonton pertandinganmu di Koushien saat SMA, ya?"

"Begitu, kurasa? Sudah lama sekali ya …."

Gakushuu bukannya tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang Nakamura perhatikan saat ini. Mendecih, ia menyikut balik lengan sang gadis, membuat fokus Nakamura buyar dan mendelik ke arah Gakushuu.

"Jangan bengong."

"Siapa yang bengong!"

"Daripada bengong, lebih baik kauberikan ini pada kepala koki hotel. Ini surat pengantar untuk menggunakan alat gas kromatografi untuk mendeteksi racun pada makanan." Tanpa kata tolong atau nada yang memperhalus, Gakushuu mengacungkan sebuah surat tepat ke arah wajah Nakamura yang membelalakkan matanya sebagai respon. "Aku masih harus mengatur jalur koordinasi keamanan di sini."

Dengan raut wajah tidak suka, Nakamura menyambar surat tersebut—dan hal itu tidak begitu mengganggu Gakushuu, toh akhirnya gadis itu melaksanakan apa yang dimintanya. Pandangan Gakushuu mengikuti punggung Nakamura sampai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu, sebelum menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dan mengembuskan napas.

* * *

"Ah."

Yukimura Akari tengah berdiri di depan pintu _ballroom_ sendirian ketika Nakamura kembali dari kantor kepala koki. Dari caranya berhenti bersandar pada dinding dan menatap lurus ke arah Nakamura ketika ia menyadari kedatangan gadis itu, Nakamura menyimpulkan bahwa Yukimura mungkin sedang menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

Aktris itu terlihat cantik seperti biasa namun kini dengan gurat ketegangan yang begitu jelas tertera pada ekspresinya. Matanya terlihat awas, kepalan tangannya diposisikan di sekitar dagu dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak halus, mencerminkan kegugupan dan insekuritas. Reaksi yang cukup wajar ditampilkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja menerima vonis bahwa ia akan mati dibunuh. Nakamura mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yukimura-san?"

Begitu sapanya ketika jarak di antara mereka sudah mulai berkurang.

"Ada apa? Apakah masih ada yang kurang dengan pengamanan di sini?"

Yukimura menggeleng.

"Anu … uh, itu …"

"Aku Nakamura, Yukimura-san."

"Nakamura-san," gumam Yukimura gugup. "Aku … aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal padamu."

Sebelah alis Nakamura terangkat. "Sesuatu?"

"1289-7890-5731." Yukimura menyebutkan angka-angka itu dalam satu kali tarikan napas. "Tolong ingat apa yang kusebutkan barusan, dan jangan pernah lupakan, tapi tolong jangan dicatat."

"Hah?"

"Tolong diingat." Yukimura mengulang. "Dan jangan dicatat."

Ada nada keseriusan yang kentara dalam intonasi dan pancaran mata Yukimura, membuat Nakamura akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Dengan nada bicara seperti itu dan bagaimana Yukimura tampaknya menunggu waktu privat untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Nakamura, tidak ada alasan bagi Nakamura untuk menganggap hal ini sepele. Diulangnya keduabelas nomor itu dalam kepala sebelum menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam ingatan jangka panjang.

* * *

"Uwoooh! Gaku-chan, itu _idol_ yang sedang terkenal, kan? Apakah kaupikir akan ada artis dari Johnny's yang hadir di pesta ini?"

"Lihat, lihat! Kuenya besar sekali!"

"Arah jam dua belas, Gaku-chan! Itu model _gravure_ favorit Koro-sensei!"

Jika telinga Gakushuu tidak disumpal oleh _earpiece_ dari _walkie-talkie_ , Gakushuu pasti sudah menyumpal mulut Nakamura dengan kaus kakinya dan mengurungnya di kamar mandi. Tamu-tamu pesta baru saja berdatangan dan Yukimura bahkan belum memberikan sambutan, namun komentar yang diberikan Nakamura sudah lebih panjang dari rel kereta peluru. Ditambah lagi sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari isi komentar tersebut terlalu norak bagi Gakushuu—yang hidupnya dikelilingi oleh barisan orang penting di Jepang dari mulai aktor sampai politisi—sehingga cukup untuk membuat pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu muak. Hanya saja ia tidak boleh kehilangan fokus sekarang. Setiap tamu yang datang otomatis mengundang kecurigaan—siapapun itu, bahkan dari kalangan keluarga Yukimura sekalipun. Gakushuu harus tetap waspada.

Memegang kendali sebagai koordinator keamanan—posisi yang ia ambil sendiri—Gakushuu berjaga di sudut ruangan ditemani Nakamura, berusaha tidak lebih menarik perhatian dibanding stan minuman di sebelahnya. Ia mengenakan setelan formal yang tidak terlalu mewah ("Jas Gucci _tidak mewah_ , kaubilang?" begitu komentar Nakamura sambil melotot ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat logo merek di kerah jas Gakushuu) sementara sang partner mengenakan _blazer navy_ dan rok _A-line_ sepanjang lutut yang berbau bawang ("Demi Tuhan tidak bisakah kautahan dirimu untuk tidak makan _gyoza_ sebelum bertugas?" Gakushuu sempat memprotes).

Menurut catatan dari Sugino, akan ada sekitar seratus lima puluh orang yang hadir. Secepat kilat Gakushuu menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di dalam _ballroom_ kecuali dirinya dan Nakamura—pekerjaan enteng, tentu saja, untuk mantan kepala SIS—dan tidak lama kemudian perhitungannya berhenti di angka 149. Satu orang lagi yang akan datang. Gakushuu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada daftar tamu yang sudah ia corat-coret berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari petugas penjaga meja penerimaan tamu. Satu nama yang belum ia coret adalah—Sakakibara Ren.

 _Oh Tuhan, kenapa harus orang ini._

Gakushuu ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, menyesali kecerobohannya tidak memeriksa nama tamu terlebih dahulu. Bertemu dengan mantan anak buah di sini adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Gakushuu lakukan hari ini, dan—kenapa coba harus Ren? Apa pula hubungan mantan anak buahnya ini dengan Yukimura Akari? Gakushuu berharap dinding yang tengah disandarinya sekarang tidak terlalu keras untuk bisa memberinya gegar otak.

"Kenapa wajahmu, tiba-tiba horor begitu?"

Pertanyaan Nakamura barusan membuat Gakushuu terkesiap. Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan pasti tertulis dengan jelas di wajahnya, eh? Gakushuu berdeham. "Tidak apa-apa."

Nakamura mendengus. "Kau terlihat seperti sedang ingin membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding."

"Yang benar saja."

"Huh," gumam Nakamura. "Ah, Yukimura-san sudah siap untuk memberikan sambutan, tuh. Ayo kita maju sedikit."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema saat Yukimura melangkah menuju panggung, mendekati mikrofon yang didekorasi dengan bunga-bunga, senada dengan dekorasi lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh _ballroom_ ini. Aktris muda itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun _strapless_ hijau muda sepanjang mata kaki dan rambut yang digelung rapi. Aura kepercayaan dirinya membuatnya berkilau di bawah sorotan lampu. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan bahwa ia mungkin sedang gugup dan ketakutan pada suasana bahagia seperti ini.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Ia memulai. Gema suaranya terdengar di antara ruangan yang sudah hening. "Pertama-tama, kuucapkan terima kasih karena sudah datang ke pesta ulang tahunku malam ini. Ini memang hanyalah pesta sederhana yang kuadakan sebagai rasa terima kasih karena tanpa kalian semua yang ada di sini, aku, Yukimura Akari, bukanlah apa-apa."

Hadirin tampak mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan dari Yukimura barusan.

"Oleh karena itu, mari kita membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan tidak terlupakan." Yukimura tersenyum lebar. "Mohon bantuannya untuk ke depannya."

Diakhiri dengan bungkukan singkat, sambutan dari Yukimura mengundang tepuk tangan untuk memenuhi ruangan. Tepat setelah Yukimura selesai membungkuk, Sugino datang menghampirinya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Oh, tampaknya tamu istimewa sudah datang." Yukimura kembali bicara pada mikrofon, tersenyum lebar. "Izinkan aku untuk menyambut tamu istimewa ini. Sahabatku, rekan yang paling spesial sepanjang mata, anggota dari skuad investigator paling bergengsi se-Jepang, Sakakibara Ren."

Gakushuu tersedak.

Dari pintu _ballroom_ masuklah seorang pemuda dengan model rambut yang begitu dahsyat. Bersamaan dengan itu, masuk transmisi audio di _walkie-talkie_ Gakushuu.

"Asano-san? Asano-san? Kanzaki kepada Asano-san?"

"Ya, ya Kanzaki, ada apa?" Gakushuu menjawab transmisi dari personil yang ditugasinya untuk menjaga penerimaan tamu tersebut.

"Tamu terakhir sudah masuk, dan ia membawa oleh-oleh yang tidak terduga," ujar sang gadis Kanzaki dengan nada sedikit panik. "Sakakibara-san menolak permintaan kami untuk memeriksa oleh-olehnya terlebih dahulu."

"Oleh-oleh, katamu?"

"Iya, sebuah kotak besar merah berpita emas—"

Transmisi tiba-tiba terputus.

"Aka-chan, bayi tersayangku!" Bahkan tanpa mengenakan mikrofon, suara Sakakibara menggelegar di dalam _ballroom._ Yukimura menyambutnya dengan pelukan sekilas. "Bidadari yang dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu turun dari langit kini sudah menjelma menjadi ratu bidadari, eh?"

"Dia mantan anak buahmu?" Nakamura berbisik. Gakushuu mengangguk.

"Seperti biasa kata-katanya selalu membuatku mual."

"Terima kasih, Ren." Yukimura berkata sopan. "Dan apa kotak besar yang kaubawa ini, hm? Kau tidak membawa _jack-in-the-box_ tahun ini, kan? Sudah basi."

"Tentu saja tidak, bayiku tersayang." Sakakibara menaruh kotak merah itu di atas panggung, kemudian membukanya dengan gerakan dramatis. "Ta-raa~! _Mochi_ bulan dari kampung halaman nenekku, kubawakan untuk bayiku yang bersinar seperti bulan purnama, juga untuk tamu-tamunya yang istimewa!"

Mendengar kalimat Sakakibara barusan, Gakushuu dan Nakamura otomatis bertatapan.

" _Mochi_ katanya?" gumam keduanya dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Silakan, Tuan Putri, untuk mencicipi _mochi_ -nya terlebih dahulu sebelum Tuan Putri membagi-bagikannya pada tamu-tamumu yang terhormat." Sakakibara menyodorkan piring kecil dan garpu yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"TUNGGU!"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Gakushuu dan Nakamura yang berjuang untuk menembus kerumunan orang demi mencapai panggung. Mata Sakakibara otomatis membulat melihat mantan kaptennya ada di ruangan ini—untuk apa?

"Asano!" Sakakibara berseru. "Apa yang kaulakukan di pesta ulang tahun Aka-chan—"

" _Mochi_ ini." Gakushuu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakakibara barusan. Napasnya tersengal setelah berlari menembus kerumunan. "Belum diperiksa. Betul kan?"

Sakakibara terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Memang begitu, tapi untuk apa diperiksa?"

"Kami harus memastikan dulu apakah _mochi_ ini tidak mengandung racun."

"HAH? Jangan bercanda, Asano!" seru Sakakibara, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Masa iya aku memberikan _mochi_ beracun pada Aka-chan, sahabatku sejak kecil, Tuan Putri, bidadari?"

Gakushuu berjengit sejenak. "Ini peraturan. Nakamura, bawa _mochi-mochi_ ini ke ruang gas kromatografi."

"Kalau kau berani, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya langsung di sini saja tanpa harus mengetesnya dengan gas kromatografi?" tantang Sakakibara yang raut wajahnya campuran malu dan marah. "Lebih cepat dan lebih akurat!"

"Kau gila," desis Gakushuu. " _Mochi_ ini tetap harus kami periksa—"

"B-biar saya yang mencoba _mochi_ ini!"

Kalimat tersebut datang dari mulut Sugino. Manajer berambut hitam pendek itu melangkah mendekat, lalu mengambil piring dan garpu dari Sakakibara.

"Sugino-kun—" Yukimura berusaha mencegah, namun Sugino menghalanginya. Ia tersenyum mantap.

"Ini tugasku."

"Tapi—"

"Kau memalukan sekali, Asano, kupikir kau polisi? Tugas polisi itu melindungi masyarakat, dan sekarang kaumalah diam dan membiarkan seorang penduduk sipil mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti ini?" Sakakibara kembali menantang. "Kalau kau benar-benar polisi, seharusnya kau berani melindungi masyarakat meskipun nyawamu taruhannya!"

 _Kau juga polisi. Kenapa tidak kau saja._ Kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokan Gakushuu tanpa bisa ia ucapkan—oh, Gakushuu tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan. Sambil mendecih pelan pada Sakakibara—yang menyeringai puas—Gakushuu mengambil piring dan garpu dari Sugino dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mengambil _mochi_ dari kotak tersebut.

"Gaku-chan—"

Ia bisa mendengar kekhawatiran dalam nada suara Nakamura, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Dimasukkannya satu potongan besar mochi ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan. Semua mata kini tertuju pada detail ekspresi wajahnya saat mengunyah _mochi_ tersebut. Tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali desis _sound system_ dan pengharum ruangan. Atmosfir ruangan dalam seketika menjadi tegang.

 _Glek._

Para hadirin, tanpa disadari, sudah merapat. Jarak mereka dengan panggung semakin dekat.

"…"

"Gaku-chan ….?"

"… Enak."

"Tuh kan, apa kataku!" seru Sakakibara penuh kemenangan. "Dengar semuanya, _mochi_ dariku seratus persen aman, tanpa racun atau apapun yang orang ini bilang. Aku persilakan kalian semua untuk menikmati _mochi_ ini bersama-sama!"

Gakushuu berjalan cepat ke tempatnya semula, tampak terbebani oleh rasa malu, diikuti oleh Nakamura yang mengekor dengan raut wajah lega.

"Ekspresimu berkata seolah-olah kau ingin menyatu dengan dinding."

"… Berisik."

* * *

Lampu _ballroom_ diredupkan. Lampu panggung dinyalakan. Alunan musik pop keluar dari _sound system,_ membuat ruangan riuh rendah. Penampilan dari _idol group_ yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari Yukimura adalah agenda selanjutnya. Nakamura, yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah fans nomor satu _idol group_ ini, membaur dengan hadirin yang lain (baca: menerobos kerumunan untuk bisa berdiri di barisan paling depan) untuk menikmati musik dan penampilan bersama-sama. _Lumayan, konser gratis_ , begitu yang ia katakan. Ingatkan Gakushuu untuk setidaknya menoyor kepala gadis itu besok atau lusa.

Pertunjukan berjalan dengan lancar. Satu lagu dari tiga lagu yang direncanakan ditampilkan dengan sangat baik. Musik berganti, menuju intro lagu kedua, dan saat itulah suasana pesta langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Dimulai dari Yukimura yang tiba-tiba berlutut di tempatnya sambil memegang dada, seolah kesakitan. Sakakibara ikut berlutut untuk menanyakan keadaannya, apakah gadis itu butuh istirahat dan lain sebagainya, namun aliran keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuh gadis itu seolah tidak putus-putus. Di saat itulah kepanikan mulai muncul di wajah sang polisi muda.

"Aka-chan? Kau butuh sesuatu? Aka-chan?"

"… Kh … akh … sakit …."

"Apanya? Apanya yang sakit—"

"Nh—akh—aaaaaaakh!"

"Aka-chan? Oi, oi, Aka-chan!"

Nakamura, yang berada tidak jauh dari situ, menyaksikan bagaimana sang aktris kehilangan seluruh napasnya, membawa ramalan Hazama Kirara menjadi nyata. Ada jeda waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya, _ballroom_ ini dipenuhi oleh jeritan para hadirin setelah menyaksikan betapa setelah beberapa menit bertarung dengan kesakitan, Yukimura tidak kembali bergerak.

* * *

"Kenapa aku juga harus diperiksa!?"

Protes dari Sakakibara adalah hal yang pertama kali Gakushuu dengar kala tiba giliran mantan anak buahnya itu untuk pemeriksaan. Dengan reluktan Sakakibara melepas jasnya dan membiarkan Gakushuu merogoh semua sakunya, sementara Nakamura di sebelah Gakushuu sibuk memeriksa barang bawaan tamu perempuan.

Para tamu dilarang meninggalkan tempat sebelum diperintahkan oleh polisi, serta wajib menjalani pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu. Beberapa orang personil tim forensik tampak sibuk menandai tempat kejadian perkara, dan beberapa lagi tampak sedang memeriksa tempat tersebut untuk menemukan petunjuk seperti sidik jari dan zat-zat kimia tertentu. Berkat Sakakibara, mereka bisa memanggil lebih banyak personil untuk memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara dan hal ini membuat Gakushuu gemas setengah mati.

"Semua orang harus diperiksa, ini kewajiban," jawab Gakushuu dingin sambil merogoh kantung dalam jas Sakakibara.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan pada Aka-chan!" lolong Sakakibara, membangun pertahanan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aka-chan adalah sahabatku, sahabatku yang paling kusayangi seperti adik sendiri. Kaupikir untuk apa aku menyakitinya sampai seperti ini?"

"Sudah cukup mengeluhnya. Menurut saja."

"Kaupikir aku bisa berhenti mengeluh? Aku baru saja kehilangan sahabatku sedari kecil, Asano!"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?"

Sakakibara langsung membungkam mulutnya begitu Nakamura meneriakkan kalimat barusan dengan tegas. Tamu perempuan yang berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu mundur setengah langkah sementara Nakamura memandanginya dengan tajam. Sakakibara menelan ludah, di depannya Gakushuu terbelalak. Ia belum pernah melihat Nakamura seperti ini sebelumnya—dingin, muak, dan penuh amarah. Seperti bukan Nakamura yang ia kenal meskipun sebetulnya mereka baru bertemu dalam hitungan minggu.

"Bersikaplah profesional. Kau polisi, kan?"

Jujur saja, bagaimana Nakamura membalikkan pernyataan Sakakibara saat menantang Gakushuu untuk makan mochi waktu itu membuat Gakushuu cukup puas.

"… Eh … uh …."

Nakamura baru berhenti memandanginya setelah akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya memeriksa barang tamu perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Gakushuu berani sumpah, tatapan Nakamura barusan terasa seperti pecahan es yang tajam; dingin dan mengiris. Ia tak tahu apakah di kemudian hari ia ingin melihat tatapan Nakamura yang begitu lagi.

"Partner barumu seram."

"Ini jasmu, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

Pemeriksaan berlangsung cukup lama, nyaris satu setengah jam mereka habiskan untuk memeriksa para tamu yang datang. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari hasil pemeriksaan dan laporan sementara tim forensik, mereka juga tidak menemukan petunjuk yang relevan. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang mungkin bisa mereka dapat adalah dari hasil pemeriksaan tubuh Yukimura yang mungkin masih akan memakan waktu lama. Mereka menemui jalan buntu.

"Malam, anak-anak."

Sapaan barusan dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang tentu saja begitu familiar di mata Gakushuu dan Nakamura. Kedua polisi muda yang sedang berpikir keras sambil duduk di pinggir panggung itu menyambut kedatangan Koro-sensei dengan lirikan seadanya, disusul dengan helaan napas yang tersinkronisasi.

"Koro-sensei, kautahu, seandainya orang ini percaya dengan ramalan Hazama Kirara …." Telunjuk Nakamura menuding Gakushuu tanpa ampun. "Mungkin kematian Yukimura-san bisa dihindari."

Gakushuu menepis tudingan Nakamura kasar. "Berisik."

"Tebak apa yang sudah kudapatkan." Koro-sensei berusaha membangkitkan semangat Gakushuu dan Nakamura dengan pertanyaan dengan nada penuh canda barusan.

"Kenaikan kandungan gula darah." Nakamura menjawab asal.

"… Kau benar, tapi tidak benar! Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi soal penyebab kematian Yukimura-san." Kalimat terakhir berhasil membuat Nakamura dan Gakushuu melihat ke arah Koro-sensei dengan mata membulat. "Tidak ditemukan racun atau apapun dalam tubuhnya. Penyebab kematiannya … serangan jantung."

"Hah?"

* * *

"Begitu," desah Sugino pelan setelah polisi memberitahunya soal penyebab kematian Yukimura. "Apa boleh buat … seharusnya aku lebih mengontrol gaya hidupnya. Tidak ada yang mengira Yukimura-san akan meninggal seperti ini. Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya. Untuk sekarang, biar aku saja yang mengurus sisanya."

"Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa jika kami tinggalkan?" tanya Koro-sensei sebagai respon akan ucapan Sugino barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa Yukimura-san akan lebih senang kalau tidak membuat orang lain kerepotan dan ketakutan pada hari ulang tahunnya … ini." Sugino terdengar sangat sedih mengucapkan kalimat barusan. "Kautahu, Yukimura-san tinggal sendirian setelah kakaknya meninggal, kurasa ia senang sekali karena ia berpulang dengan dikelilingi orang-orang yang berarti baginya. Aku ingin menyempurnakan kebahagiaan itu dengan mengurus sampai habis segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kematiannya ini."

Koro-sensei mengangguk-angguk. "Kau orang yang sangat baik, Sugino-san."

"Berarti, bagaimana kau menginterpretasikan situasi ini? Apakah Hazama Kirara akurat atau tidak?"

Yang bisa membawa pembicaraan tentang Hazama Kirara dalam situasi seperti ini tentunya hanya Nakamura. Sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan, ia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Sugino. "Yukimura-san tetap meninggal, namun … bukan dengan dibunuh?"

"Dia hanyalah seorang peramal penipu," sela Gakushuu tidak sabar. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu ribuan kali."

Nakamura tidak mendengar.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Sugino-san?"

"Eh? Meskipun ramalan Hazama yang sebelumnya banyak yang akurat, untuk kali ini tentu saja ia salah. Maksudku, Hazama bilang Yukimura-san akan dibunuh, bukan? Pada kenyataannya Yukimura-san meninggal bukan karena pembunuhan." Sugino mengernyitkan alisnya.

Suara sepatu yang diadukan berkali-kali ke lantai terdengar. Ada ekspresi ketidakpuasan di wajah Nakamura.

* * *

Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural kembali ke kantor mereka setelah meninggalkan _ballroom_ hotel tempat pesta ulang tahun Yukimura Akari dilaksanakan.

Nakamura tidak bicara apa-apa selama perjalanan, tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Begitu sampai di kantor, yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah berlari ke arah ruang _tatami,_ menarik kertas-kertas yang tidak terpakai dari laci, kemudian mengeluarkan tinta dan kuas. Gakushuu memerhatikannya dengan dahi berkerut, seolah mempertanyakan apa yang ingin gadis itu perbuat dengan kaligrafi di malam seperti ini.

Kuas bertinta digoreskannya di atas kertas, membentuk kata-kata.

 _ **Masa depan.**_

 _ **Pembunuhan.**_

 _ **200 juta yen.**_

 _ **Serangan jantung.**_

 _ **Ramalan.**_

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Gakushuu setengah mengeluh. "Kalau kau masih berpikir soal kemampuan Hazama Kirara, lebih baik kau segera melupakannya."

"Aku meyakini apa yang aku yakini." gerutu Nakamura. "Lagipula, serangan jantung? Yukimura-san lebih muda satu tahun dariku."

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak pernah tahu gaya hidupnya, kan? Sekarang anak muda pun bisa terkena penyakit-penyakit seperti itu. Dan bahkan kau tidak tahu catatan kesehatannya, siapa tahu jantungnya memang lemah?"

Nakamura tidak menggubris. Ia menggoreskan kata lain di atas kertas.

 **Mochi** _ **bulan.**_

"Nakamura-kun, apakah kau melihat jarum suntik insulinku?" Koro-sensei yang sedang sibuk menggeratak laci tampak kebingungan. "Seingatku aku menaruhnya di sekitar sini."

"Iya, aku lihat. Kutaruh di—"

Hening. Nakamura menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Nakamura-kun?"

Gakushuu dikejutkan oleh Nakamura yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arah mejanya, dan membongkar laci meja tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak berisi jarum suntik dan diangkatnya jarum suntik tersebut sampai ke depan wajahnya.

Jarum suntik tersebut memiliki jarum yang setipis rambut, namun kuat sehingga bisa menembus fabrik. Tidak menimbulkan iritasi, hanya tanda merah kecil di bagian tubuh yang dikenai suntik. Koro-sensei menggunakan jarum ini untuk menyuntikkan insulin ke dalam tubuhnya.

" _Gotcha."_

Nakamura menggumam dan tanpa memberikan jarum tersebut pada Koro-sensei, ia kembali melesat seperti pesawat jet menuju ruang _tatami_ , menghadapi kembali kertas, kuas dan tinta di meja. Dengan bersemangat ditulisnya _**jarum suntik**_ di atas kertas, kemudian menyusun kertas-kertas yang sudah ditulisinya di atas meja. Ia menarik napas panjang, matanya berbinar selagi memindai huruf-huruf yang sudah dituliskannya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," gumamnya. "Koro-sensei, bisa kaupanggilkan Nagisa untukku?"

* * *

Kontras dengan beberapa jam yang lalu, _ballroom_ ini sekarang hening.

Sampai seseorang membuka pintu dan membiarkan suara alas sepatunya bergesekan dengan karpet. Tangan kanan orang tersebut menggenggam bola _baseball_ yang tampak mulus, seolah baru saja diambil dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam ruangan sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yo, selamat malam, Sugino-san!"

Di sela-sela kunyahan _gyoza_ , Nakamura menyapanya dari salah satu sudut panggung. Sugino terpaku di tempatnya, kaget melihat polisi yang seharusnya sudah pulang itu masih ada di ballroom ini.

"Nakamura-san?" tanya Sugino bingung. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah—"

"Oh, oh, tidak, tidak." Buru-buru Nakamura menutup bungkusan _styrofoam_ tempat _gyoza_ yang tengah dinikmatinya, kemudian meninggalkan makanan itu di tempatnya sementara dirinya berjalan mendekati Sugino. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menangkap seorang kriminal—hup!"

Pandangan heran Sugino tidak sedetikpun meninggalkan Nakamura yang baru saja melompat dari panggung dengan mudah.

"Kriminal?"

"Yep." Nakamura menyapu _blazer_ -nya dengan tangan kanan. "Kriminal yang telah membunuh Yukimura Akari."

"Hah?" Sugino menaikkan alisnya. "Bukankah Yukimura-san meninggal karena serangan jantung?"

Nakamura menggeleng.

"Sugino-san, kautahu tentang potasium?"

"Potasium?"

"Tubuh manusia memproduksi potasium secara alami, namun ketika konsentrasinya dalam tubuh melebihi batas maksimum," Nakamura sengaja memberikan jeda sejenak untuk memberikan kesan dramatis. "Akan menyebabkan serangan jantung."

Sugino terdiam sejenak.

"… Lalu?"

"Aku sudah mengecek catatan kesehatan Yukimura-san, dan tidak ada masalah berarti yang bisa ditemukan pada jantungnya. Karena potasium juga diproduksi oleh tubuh, maka hal tersebut tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai racun, kan?" Nakamura mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya saja, jika aku meminta dokter untuk mengecek kandungan potasium dalam tubuhnya, kurasa kita akan terkejut."

"Jadi intinya, Yukimura-san keracunan potasium?" Sugino terdengar panik. "Siapa yang melakukannya—"

"Tentu saja orang yang datang kemari untuk menghancurkan barang bukti. Bukan begitu, Sugino-san?"

Sugino membelalak sejenak mendengar kalimat Nakamura barusan, lalu tertawa geli.

"Maksudmu aku, begitu? Aku datang kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Hee, begitukah? Bukan untuk menghancurkan barang bukti?"

Ada ketajaman yang kentara meskipun kalimat tersebut diucapkan Nakamura dengan nada malas.

"Barang bukti apa?" Sugino berteriak, setengah tertawa. "Yukimura-san sama sekali tidak mengonsumsi apapun dengan kadar potasium tinggi—bukankah pemeriksaan kalian sudah membuktikannya?"

"Oh, itu mudah sekali." Nakamura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazer-nya; jarum suntik insulin milik Koro-sensei. Dengan jarum yang tipis seperti rambut namun kuat. "Kau menggunakan jarum suntik seperti ini, kan?"

Sugino semakin terlihat heran.

"Jarum suntik?"

"Betul. Jarum suntik ini sangat tipis, namun kuat sehingga bisa menembus kain. Gaun yang dipakai Yukimura-san tadi terbuat dari kain velvet, dan aku bisa jamin bahwa jarum ini bisa menembus kain velvet. Nyaris tidak terasa apa-apa, dan hanya meninggalkan bintik merah kecil."

"Konyol sekali. Meskipun jarum suntik itu tipis seperti katamu, tidak mungkin aku menggunakan jarum itu tanpa mengundang perhatian." Menatap Nakamura dengan tatapan penuh tantangan, Sugino melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lagipula, Yukimura-san selalu bersama dengan Sakakibara-san, jika aku melakukan sesuatu padanya Sakakibara-san pasti akan menyadarinya, kan? Sakakibara-san adalah polisi, sama sepertimu, aku yakin instingnya juga tidak kalah tajam."

"Nah. Maka dari itu kau menggunakannya saat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada suatu titik yang lain." Tangan Nakamura menggoyang-goyangkan jarum suntik itu, seolah berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sugino dengan gerakannya. "Alias, ketika Gaku-chan tengah mencoba mochi dari Sakakibara. Kau menyuntiknya dengan potasium pada saat itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari dokter otopsi bahwa ada bintik merah kecil di daerah punggung Yukimura-san."

"Ha!" teriak Sugino muak. "Lalu, jika memang benar begitu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan soal jarum suntik itu, hm? Kalian para polisi yang memeriksaku dan bukankah kalian tidak menemukan jarum suntik sama sekali? Bahkan bukan hanya padaku, di seluruh ruangan ini tidak ada jarum suntik!"

"Mudah saja. Kau menyembunyikannya di tempat yang tidak bisa kami periksa pada saat itu."

"Polisi sudah menyisir setiap inci dari tempat ini dan tetap saja—"

"—Kami belum memeriksa langit-langit."

Sugino terperangah. Nakamura menunjuk langit-langit dengan ekspresi bosan. Mendengar jawaban dari Nakamura barusan, Sugino tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Langit-langit, katamu? Jangan bercanda," kikik Sugino. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyembunyikan jarum suntik di langit-langit yang setinggi itu? Aku bukan ninja."

Nakamura mengangguk-angguk. "Benar juga, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyembunyikan jarum suntik di langit-langit setinggi empat meter dengan mudah, kecuali kau memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk itu."

Sang polisi pirang menyadari adanya tremor pada kepalan tangan Sugino yang menggenggam bola baseball. Sebuah senyuman langsung terbit di wajahnya pada saat itu.

"Kanzaki-san menyebutkan bahwa kau pernah bertanding di Koushien, kan? Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau adalah pemain _baseball,_ " ujar Nakamura. "Kupikir, setidaknya kau pernah mencoba _pitching_. Tangan yang terlatih untuk itu tentu saja akan membantu untuk melemparkan jarum suntik ke langit-langit sampai ia tertancap di plafonnya, tapi nenek-nenek yang sedang menyeberang jalan juga tahu kalau _pitcher_ biasa tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Lain halnya dengan pitcher yang memiliki SPEC."

Senyum puas terbersit di wajah Nakamura ketika keheningan menyeruak. Bulir keringat menghiasi wajah Sugino, meskipun pendingin ruangan masih bekerja.

"Dan kau bahkan berniat untuk menggunakan kemampuan pitching itu untuk menghancurkan barang bukti, kan?" Nakamura menunjuk bola yang dipegang Sugino dengan dagunya. "Kau tidak pernah menggunakan sarung tangan selama pesta berlangsung, sidik jarimu pasti masih tertinggal di jarum suntik itu."

Tangan Sugino bergetar hebat. Di wajahnya muncul seringaian lebar.

"Jadi kautahu tentang SPEC, huh?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sugino berlari ke satu titik dalam ruangan itu, kemudian melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya tegak lurus ke atas. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pecahan dan kepingan-kepingan yang tersisa dari jarum suntik di langit-langit pun jatuh ke atas karpet ballroom yang tebal.

"Sudah hancur sekarang," gumam Sugino penuh kemenangan. "Kalian tidak punya bukti untuk menahanku."

"Sayangnya kami punya."

Barang yang dikeluarkan Nakamura dari saku jasnya membuat Sugino tercengang. Sebuah jarum suntik—yang sangat ia kenali—terbungkus dalam plastik pengaman.

"Ini jarum yang asli. Kalau yang tadi itu hanya jebakan. Jarum suntik yang memiliki sidik jarimu ada di sini."

Sugino terdiam sambil menggertakkan giginya. Ia menatap Nakamura dengan emosi yang siap meledak.

"Oh, dan kalaupun kau berniat untuk menghancurkan ini, kami masih punya bukti lain kok." Nakamura mengedikkan kepalanya. "Gaku-chan!"

Dari balik stan minuman yang belum sempat dibereskan, Gakushuu keluar dengan _handycam_ di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi horor dicampur tidak percaya, terlihat dari bagaimana pupilnya melebar dan alisnya tertekuk tajam ke atas. Apa yang telah disaksikannya di balik lensa masih belum bisa ia percaya sepenuhnya. Perlahan ditaruhnya _handycam_ di atas meja, kemudian berjalan maju ke arah panggung dengan sedikit gentar. Tangannya sudah siap di balik jas, tempatnya menyimpan pistol.

"Kami punya rekaman video sejak kau masuk ke sini." Gakushuu berkata dengan artikulasi yang bergetar. "Ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti yang kuat."

"Ck!"

"Satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Nada suara Nakamura mendingin. "Motif pembunuhanmu."

Ketiganya tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun selama setengah menit. Nakamura mengeluh tidak sabar.

"Kau," tuding Nakamura pada Sugino. "Bergerak di bawah komando Shinigami, kan?"

Tawa keras meledak. Nakamura menepuk-nepuk telinganya sementara Gakushuu mengokang pistol. Selesai dengan tawanya, Sugino menyambar bolanya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai dan melemparnya, dengan kencang—ralat, dengan sangat kencang, dibantu kekuatan misterius dari dalam dirinya—ke arah Nakamura, namun Gakushuu berhasil mendorong gadis pirang itu ke sisi berlainan meskipun bahunya jadi korban.

"Gaku-chan!"

Nakamura menyerbu Gakushuu yang terkapar kesakitan. Tangan kirinya memegangi bahu kanannya erat-erat.

"… Sial, ini sakit sekali …" desis Gakushuu. "Mungkin patah."

Tangan Gakushuu tidak bisa lagi memegang pistol dengan baik. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Sugino, yang berlari melesat untuk mengambil pistol yang sudah terkokang itu dan mengacungkannya ke arah dua polisi tersebut. Nakamura terkesiap—ia tidak membawa pistol cadangan untuk kali ini. Terima kasih Gakushuu yang keras kepala berpendapat bahwa untuk penahanan kali ini hanya butuh satu pistol.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia!"

Peluru melesat keluar.

* * *

Kejadiannya berlangsung lebih cepat dibanding kedipan mata.

Yang Gakushuu ingat, peluru keluar dari pistolnya yang dipegang Sugino.

Lalu, mengapa adegan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Sugino yang terbaring bersimbah darah di tempatnya berada?

Ia melirik Nakamura. Tampaknya gadis itu juga tidak dapat mengerti.

"Tersangkanya …." Perlahan Nakamura berjalan, mendekati tubuh Sugino yang tergeletak di atas kolam darah. Nakamura menyadari ada luka akibat serangan peluru bersarang di tubuh itu. "… Sudah tidak bernyawa."

* * *

Gakushuu terbangun di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, berbau obat, dan seorang gadis tertidur di pinggir ranjangnya.

Bahunya masih terasa sakit meskipun ia tahu dokter sudah memberinya painkiller dan kepalanya terasa pusing mengingat adegan-adegan tidak masuk akal yang sialnya harus ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri semalam. Diliriknya Nakamura yang tertidur di sisinya. Gadis itu bersikeras menemani Gakushuu bahkan sejak pertama kali pemuda itu dibawa ke rumah sakit kepolisian. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena bahu Gakushuu bisa patah begitu karena melindunginya. Mungkin. Mungkin ia benar-benar peduli pada Gakushuu sebagai partnernya. Mungkin.

"Mmmhh—"

"Nakamura, jangan ngiler di selimutku. Nanti bau _gyoza_."

"Siapa yang ngiler!" Tanpa diduga, membangunkan gadis itu cukup dengan satu kata saja. "Oh, kau sudah bangun! Selamat pagi, Gaku-chan!"

"Ya, ya, ya, selamat pagi. Meskipun tampaknya ini sudah siang. Sana sekarang pergi ke kantor."

"Aku baru bangun dan kau langsung mengusirku?"

Suara ceklek tiba-tiba terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Dari balik pintu berwarna putih itu muncul dua sosok yang sangat, sangat Gakushuu kenali, sampai-sampai refleks Gakushuu untuk mendecih langsung teraktivasi.

"Selamat siang, Asano-kun, Nakamura-kun."

Asano Gakuhou dan asistennya, Irina Jelavic.

"O-oh." Dengan pikiran yang masih mengawang, Nakamura memberikan hormat yang segera dibalas oleh kedua orang tersebut, sementara Gakushuu memalingkan muka. "Se-selamat siang, Kepala Polisi Asano, Jelavic-san."

"Selamat pagi. Kalian baru saja berhadapan dengan kasus yang cukup berbahaya, hm?"

"Cukup berbahaya … Pak," angguk Nakamura.

"Kalau begitu, Nakamura-kun, kami tunggu kehadiranmu di ruanganku sore nanti untuk memberikan kesaksian lengkap soal kasus semalam." Gakuhou tersenyum pada Nakamura, membuat gadis itu mengangguk tegas. "Asano-kun, jika kuberi waktu satu minggu untukmu sampai kau bisa memberikan kesaksian, apakah itu cukup."

"Mmm," jawab Gakushuu tak jelas.

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Yaaaa."

"Bersikaplah dewasa, kukira kau sudah dua puluh empat dan bukan lagi empat belas," ujar Gakuhou, membuat Gakushuu mendengus keras. "Oke, kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian untuk kali ini. Selamat siang, Asano-kun, Nakamura-kun."

Gakuhou dan Irina sudah berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu ketika tiba-tiba Nakamura menyela.

"Tunggu, Asano-san!" serunya.

"Hm?" Gakuhou menyahut tanpa berbalik.

"Tidakkah kau merasa seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Gakushuu-kun?" tanya Nakamura tanpa rasa segan sedikitpun. "Ia cedera cukup parah. Bukan sebagai atasan, tapi … sebagai ayah?"

"Nakamura." Gakushuu berdesis.

Ada jeda yang cukup menyesakkan selama setengah menit sebelum akhirnya Gakuhou berkata, "Tolong jaga Asano-kun baik-baik, Nakamura-kun," dan menghilang di balik pintu. Nakamura melongo, mengernyitkan alis dengan mulut setengah terbuka seolah tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan dilakukan Gakuhou hanya itu. Gakushuu mendengus lagi, lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya.

"Apa sih yang kauharapkan dari Pak Tua itu," gerutunya.

"Ayahmu itu kenapa sih?" Tanpa diduga, Nakamura menggerutu kesal seolah ialah anak yang diabaikan oleh sang ayah. "Oh—maafkan aku, aku memang begini. Aku paling benci orang-orang yang menyia-nyiakan keluarganya."

Gakushuu menatap Nakamura heran. Dalam sosok Nakamura yang seperti ini ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ada sifat penyayang keluarga tertanam dalam dirinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?"

Nakamura mengembuskan napas. "Meninggal. Ayah dan ibuku. Kecelakaan pesawat. Tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Oh." Untuk kali ini Gakushuu merasa bersalah. "Maaf kalau begitu."

"Tidak masalah."

Keheningan menyeruak. Lama-kelamaan Gakushuu merasa tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Nakamura … tentang SPEC—"

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Kautahu, aku sepertinya belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Sugino … membunuh dengan metode seperti itu?" Gakushuu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan—apa yang terjadi saat ia menembakkan pistolnya ke arah kita, maksudku—kenapa malah dia yang mati? Seolah pelurunya berbalik arah …."

Nakamura terdiam, maka Gakushuu melanjutkan.

"… Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

"Peluru yang berbalik arah," sahut Nakamura, sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya menggambar abstrak di udara kosong. "Selain kejadian semalam, di mana lagi kau pernah mendengar hal itu?"

"Hah?"

"Kautahu, tepat sebelum kepindahanmu, kami menerima draf kasus peluru yang berbalik arah. Keterangannya menandakan bahwa SIS-lah yang pertama kali ditunjuk untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, kemudian dilempar ke divisi kami."

Mata Gakushuu terbelalak. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya? Kasus yang membuatnya berdebat panjang lebar dengan ayahnya dan berakhir dengan surat mutasi. Saat itu Gakushuu bersikeras bahwa SIS bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu, sementara sang kepala polisi sudah berniat untuk melempar kasus tersebut ke Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural. Nakamura menatapnya penuh penilaian sebelum meneruskan.

"Kurasa, kecuali kautahu tentang SPEC, kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu meskipun kau jadi botak sekalipun," ujar Nakamura. "Peluru yang berbalik arah bukan kasus baru di kalangan para pemilik SPEC."

"Bukan … kasus baru?"

Nakamura menarik napas panjang.

"Di antara semua pemilik SPEC yang aku tahu, ada seseorang yang sangat kuat. Kekuatannya sangat memungkinkan untuk membalikkan gerakan peluru." Nakamura menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, masih menggambar abstrak. "Kami menyebutnya dengan Shinigami. Dewa Kematian. Terlibat dalam berbagai kasus pembunuhan tidak terpecahkan. Makanya, jika kaupikir perkataanku tentang pemilik SPEC bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan itu hanya candaan, kau tampaknya harus mulai belajar untuk percaya."

Gakushuu menelan ludah.

"… Jangan mengada-ngada."

"Demi tangan kiriku yang Shinigami potong enam bulan yang lalu, untuk apa aku mengada-ngada?"

* * *

"Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Siapa yang kaumaksud, Irina?"

Asano Gakuhou membalikkan pertanyaan. Saat itu mereka tengah berjalan di tengah koridor sepi berbau obat yang hanya menggemakan suara langkah kaki mereka. Irina Jelavic tampak khawatir, sementara Asano Gakuhou mempertahankan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Tentu saja Gakushuu-kun. Kau telah mendorongnya ke kolam sementara ia belum bisa berenang."

"Sebetulnya aku mendorongnya ke kolam agar ia bisa berenang, Irina," ralat Gakuhou. "Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk pelan-pelan mengetahui kebenaran."

"Tapi …." Irina memotong dengan ragu. "Bukankah _beliau_ memintamu agar tidak melibatkan Gakushuu-kun dan tetap membiarkannya tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Gakuhou tersenyum.

"Dia ibunya. Ia tahu siapa yang ia lahirkan," jawab Gakuhou. "Rasanya tidak mungkin ia tidak mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa anaknya akan jadi kepala batu dan memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan ayahnya."

"Tapi apakah dengan membiarkan Gakushuu-kun tahu siapa yang harus dihadapinya adalah keputusan yang baik?"

Gakuhou terkikik geli. "Kenapa kau membicarakan Gakushuu seolah ia adalah anak kelas 3 SMP, Irina? Dia mantan kepala skuad investigasi paling bergengsi di Jepang. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang sering bilang bahwa seseorang harus membentuk masa depannya sendiri, hm?"

Irina mengembuskan napas.

"Kau benar, tapi tetap saja …."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Irina. Percayalah pada Gakushuu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **a/n:** saya nulis saihate dengan lempeng tapi kenapa nulis charadeath di sini bikin baper banget ….?

btw jangan tanya saya mochi bulan apaan itu ngarang sumpah #dilaso

[edit 3/8] guys ive edited some plotholes regarding the case, hope it will make sense more ...? www


	3. Shinigami

**Assassination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei. _Universe_ yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari drama **Keizoku 2: SPEC** (2010) yang disutradarai oleh Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Imai Natsuki, dan Kaneko Fuminori serta ditulis oleh Nishiogi Yumie. Tidak ada keuntungan material atau profit yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **WARNING:** Crossover-AU (Fusion), slight gore and violence, murder theme, headcanon based, OOC may ensues, and _slow update_.

* * *

Isogai Yuuma merenung. Ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai-sampai ia layak untuk mendapatkan dua pelanggan yang tengah malam ini datang ke kedainya hanya untuk menghabiskan tiga perempat dari jumlah _gyoza_ yang tersisa dan berdebat dengan suara yang kencangnya mengalahkan suara televisi di pojok ruangan.

Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur dengan kedatangan dua pelanggan itu, sama sekali bukan—hei, jika tidak ada mereka, mungkin _gyoza_ yang dijualnya hari ini tidak akan laku. Masalahnya adalah mereka berdebat jauh lebih sengit dibandingkan anggota parlemen dan membuat pengunjung lain melirik ngeri ke arah mereka. Isogai meringis setiap kali melihat betapa laptop yang ditaruh di antara mereka berguncang hebat setiap kali ada salah satu dari mereka yang menggebrak meja— _duh, orang kaya memang beda_ , begitu batin Isogai.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali, mencari di jurnal ilmiah tidak ada gunanya!" Salah satu dari perusuh, maksudnya tamu, itu menutup laptop dengan paksa. Tindakan itu disambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari sang lawan bicara.

"Kau mempermalukan almamater dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Nakamura!" Gakushuu membuka laptopnya lagi, membalikkan layarnya agar Nakamura mau melihat apa yang tampil di balik layar kristal itu. Sepuluh jendela menampilkan jurnal-jurnal ilmiah yang sama tentang fisika gerakan dan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengannya. Bahkan membaca judulnya saja berhasil membuat Nakamura mendengus. "Kautahu, penelitian-penelitian ini dapat menjelaskan mengapa arah peluru berubah saat itu—"

"Gaku-chan, sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, kita di sini bekerja dalam divisi yang tidak, maksudku, _sangat_ -tidak-ilmiah," Nakamura memutar matanya. "Kau sudah ada di divisi ini selama sebulan dan kukira kau sudah berhasil menyingkirkan pola berpikir ilmiahmu itu. Kalau semua kasus bisa dipecahkan secara ilmiah, untuk apa divisi kita ada? Masalahnya adalah: tidak semua kasus memiliki penjelasan logis dan maka dari itulah divisi kita ada."

Gakushuu mendengus. "Masuk akal. Tapi—"

"Kau membantah senior," potong Nakamura tanpa ampun. "Sungguh junior yang tidak tahu diri. Akan kulaporkan pada papamu."

"Oi!"

"Kalau kau tak mau aku melakukannya, bagaimana kalau kau mulai menurut padaku—"

"Anuu …" akhirnya, setelah berdiam diri dengan gelisah, Isogai berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menegur kedua pelanggan itu. "Bisa—"

"APA?"

Isogai tersentak, lalu mundur setengah langkah. "Bisakah … bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Ada pengunjung lain yang sedang makan ..."

Nakamura menghela napas. "Kau benar. Ini ruang publik. Seharusnya kau menjaga volume suaramu, Gaku-chan."

"Kau sendiri, lebih berisik dibandingkan suara mesin pesawat."

"Kau lebih berisik dibandingkan suara kucing kawin!"

"Perumpamaan macam apa itu?"

"Nakamura-san, Asano-san, tolonglah …" keluh Isogai pelan. "Masih ada pengunjung lain—"

Gakushuu terdiam sejenak sambil menghela napas. "Hei, kaumasih punya berapa _gyoza_?"

"Eh?"

"Kubeli semua. Biar si perut karet ini yang makan. Jadi kaubisa menolak pelanggan yang baru datang dan _voila_ , mereka tidak akan terganggu karena sepertinya, selama lawan bicaraku masih dia, kami tidak akan berhenti ribut."

Isogai mengerjapkan matanya menyaksikan Gakushuu yang mulai mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya yang tebal.

"K-kau tidak bisa melakukan ini—"

"Oh, aku bisa. Pelanggan adalah raja. Cepat keluarkan semua _gyoza_ -mu yang tersisa."

Nakamura menahan kikik melihat Isogai yang tampak gelisah, semua orang bisa membaca dilema yang tertera jelas di wajahnya. "B-baiklah! Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini, oke?"

Isogai berlalu dengan langkah-langkah cepat dan kikuk. Gakushuu mendengus lagi.

"Aww, kau pengertian sekali, Gaku-chan. Tahu saja aku masih lapar."

"Terserah kaulah," gumam Gakushuu. "Oh hei, lihat, penelitian ini dilakukan oleh profesor dari Harvard—"

"Menyerahlah, Gaku-chan. Aku tidak akan mendengarmu." Nakamura menutup kedua telinganya sambil bersandar, dengan ekspresi wajah meledek. "Bahkan setelah aku bersumpah demi tangan kiriku yang dipotong, kau masih belum mempercayaiku?"

Tidak bijak membicarakan anggota tubuh yang terpotong di meja makan, maka kalimat Nakamura barusan membuat Gakushuu berjengit.

"Shinigami memiliki kekuatan yang sangat memungkinkan untuk mengubah arah peluru, dengan cara yang sederhana dan tidak mungkin terpikir oleh para profesor itu," gumam Nakamura, kini merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih condong ke depan dengan dagu disangga oleh tangan kanannya. " _Oh well_. Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Jadi kurasa, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal ini lebih lanjut. Oh ya, satu hal. Apakah kau menyadari keanehan lain pada kasus Yukimura-san?"

"Keanehan?" Gakushuu mengangkat alisnya. "Sesungguhnya, ya. Satu."

"Oh, kalau aku tiga." Nakamura tersenyum misterius. "Katakan apa yang kaupikirkan.

"Yukimura memiliki koneksi dengan Sakakibara. Koneksi yang kelewat bagus, malah." Gakushuu menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Jika ia memang membutuhkan perlindungan, mengapa ia tidak meminta tolong pada Sakakibara—yang notabene memiliki reputasi sangat bagus di Kepolisian Tokyo? Yang ia lakukan justru meminta tolong pada divisi yang bahkan tidak diberikan fasilitas bagus oleh manajemen."

Senyum miring ditampilkan Nakamura. " _Bingo._ Seperti yang diharapkan dari _mantan_ ketua skuad paling bergengsi di Kepolisian Tokyo, eh?"

"Ck, cukup dengan penekanan-penekanan itu! Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang aneh dari kasus ini menurut versimu."

Nakamura kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong, nyaris membentur kaki meja dan tulang kering Gakushuu.

"Nyaris sama sepertimu, hanya saja aku sudah memiliki hipotesis tersendiri soal mengapa Yukimura-san mendatangi kita dan bukannya SIS. Aku baru menyadari saat pesta ulangtahunnya bahwa nama 'Yukimura' bukan nama yang asing untukku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kebetulan atau bukan, tapi … Koro-sensei pernah punya kekasih yang bernama Yukimura juga."

Gakushuu terdiam. Diteguknya sedikit _ocha_ dalam keheningan.

"Ada banyak orang bernama Yukimura di Jepang."

"Siapa tahu." Nakamura mengangkat bahunya. "Hal lain yang membuat kasus ini aneh adalah nyaris tidak ada alasan bagi Sugino untuk membunuh Yukimura-san. Lebih buruk lagi, ia sudah mati, jadi kita tidak bisa menginterogasinya. Hal yang terakhir … aku belum memberitahukannya pada siapapun, tapi Yukimura-san memintaku untuk mengingat dua belas digit nomor tertentu."

"Dua belas digit nomor?"

Nakamura menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Dari caranya menyampaikan hal itu padaku, kau akan berpikir bahwa ia betul-betul sadar bahwa ia akan mati dan itu adalah _dying message_ -nya."

Gakushuu mengosongkan cangkir _ocha_ -nya dalam sekali teguk, kemudian bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar penasaran. "Apakah aku bisa mempercayai ingatanmu?"

"Aku mengulang-ulangnya selama seratus kali di kepalaku sampai aku benar-benar hapal."

"Oke, katakan saja aku mempercayaimu. Lanjutkan."

"Terus terang, ketika aku mendengarnya pertama kali, angka-angka itu terasa familiar. Aku menggunakan waktu selama kau dirawat di rumah sakit untuk mencari tahu, dengan bantuan Nagisa tentu saja, dan ternyata angka-angka itu adalah nomor anggota Kepolisian Tokyo," lanjut Nakamura. "Tebak nomor anggota siapa yang Yukimura-san berikan padaku."

"Aku menyerah. Beri tahu aku." Gakushuu tampak enggan untuk berusaha. Nakamura menatapnya serius.

" _Asano Gakuhou."_

Gakushuu tertegun.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap, sekaligus kelewat luas bagi dua orang yang berada di dalamnya. Satu orang mengenakan parka hitam panjang, berdiri menghadap jendela, bersandar pada dinding dengan santai. Ada bulan penuh menggantung di langit yang bersih, pemandangan yang cukup indah untuk dilihat berlama-lama. Satu orang lagi bekerja di balik monitor. Cahaya dari layar kristal itu terpantul dengan sempurna pada kacamata segiempatnya, menutupi biji mata tersebut dan apa ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

"Sudah siap untuk kembali ke panggung lagi, Shinigami-san?"

Sang pria berkacamata memecahkan keheningan, disambut dengan tawa kecil dari sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Heh-heh," kikiknya, parau. "Kapan saja, aku siap."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan selain suara jari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_. Sosok berparka hitam yang disebut Shinigami itu mendongak, menatap bulan penuh di langit sejenak, kemudian—

—menghilang.

* * *

"Permisi!"

Hari itu hanyalah hari bersantai biasa di ruangan Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural karena sedikitnya pekerjaan mereka. Gakushuu menyibukkan diri dengan berusaha mencari penelitian-penelitian ilmiah terkait perubahan trajektori peluru ("Keras kepala," begitu komentar Nakamura dengan dingin), Koro-sensei sibuk dengan ikan di akuarium, sementara Nakamura … menjadi Nakamura seperti biasa. Makan dua porsi nasi kari ditemani secangkir kopi hitam pekat yang sudah dicampur madu—Gakushuu tidak mau tahu bagaimana rasanya. Maka dari itu, teriakan dari Yada yang bertugas mengantarkan tamu barusan merupakan hal yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka dari kebosanan. Pajak yang sudah dibayarkan masyarakat untuk membayar gaji anggota kepolisian juga tidak akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Touka-chan~" Seperti biasa, Koro-sensei selalu berusaha menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa Yada setiap kali gadis manis itu memasuki ruangan Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural. "Ah, kau membawa tamu?"

"Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, Koro-sensei," Yada tertawa geli. "Silakan, Maehara-san."

Mendengar kalimat barusan bergaung di seluruh ruangan, Nakamura—yang kelihatan paling tidak peduli dengan kedatangan tamu dan terus menerus mengunyah nasi kari—mendadak terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dengan mata terbelalak. Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju _lift_ -kerangkeng, mempertahankan ekspresinya, dan malah terlihat semakin kaget ketika ia mengenali siapa yang datang.

"Ha—"

"Siaga satu! Siaga satu! Koro-sensei, Gaku-chan, jangan dekat-dekat orang ini, dia berbahaya! Ia akan menularkanmu virus playboy cap jempol yang menjijikkan!" serunya panik. Gadis itu mendorong kembali sang klien, pemuda berambut cokelat terang yang wajahnya memerah karena malu, kembali ke _lift_ -kerangkeng.

"Oi, aku klien! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini pada klienmu!"

Nakamura menghentikan gerakannya. "Kau klien?"

Sang pemuda mengangguk perlahan.

"Cari divisi lain saja," tukas Nakamura ringan sambil kembali mendorong sang klien masuk _lift._

Pemuda itu berdecak sambil berusaha bertahan di tempatnya dengan memegangi kerangkeng. "Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa divisi yang menolakku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kalian menolakku juga. Ayolah, Rio."

"Tunggu—kalian saling kenal?" Mendengar sang klien memanggil Nakamura dengan nama kecil, Gakushuu menimpali dengan alis bertaut. Nakamura memandang sang klien sejenak, kemudian melepaskan tangan darinya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, em … aku teman sekelas Nakamura-san saat SMA—"

"Mantan pacar."

"Oi."

"HAH." Aklamasi tidak percaya terdengar dari tiga orang yang tampak terlalu terkejut dengan fakta ini, bahkan Koro-sensei sekalipun tampak meragukan apakah yang ia dengar barusan adalah kenyataan atau bukan. Yada selalu menganggap Nakamura kelewat eksentrik untuk mendapatkan pacar yang—menurutnya—cowok keren dan tampak popular ini, sementara Gakushuu mungkin membutuhkan puluhan tahun lagi untuk percaya. Diam-diam ia menilai klien satu ini punya selera yang aneh, kalau memang statemen Nakamura benar adanya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Kalian tidak punya pacar saat SMA dulu?" dengusnya sinis.

"Oh-oh, tidak, Nakamura-kun. Tidak." Koro-sensei menggelengkan kepalanya secepat kilat. "Kami hanya … ya. Terkejut. Terkejut sedikit. Sedikit kok. Oke, jadi …" dialihkannya pandangan pada sang klien yang tengah menggaruk tengkuk. "Maehara-san, benar?"

"Ah, ya." Ia membungkuk cepat. "Namaku Maehara Hiroto, aku di sini ingin meminta tolong untuk menginvestigasi soal … kelompok bunuh diri."

Gakushuu mengernyitkan alis. "Kelompok bunuh diri?"

"Um," Maehara mengangguk cepat. "Mantan pacarku terlibat di dalamnya."

"Mantan pacarmu yang keberapa?" Nakamura menimpali dengan sinis. Maehara meringis.

"Kau memintaku menghitung?"

Nakamura mendecih. "Tidak perlu buang-buang waktu. Lanjutkan."

"… Baiklah." Mengabaikan sarkasme Nakamura barusan, akhirnya Maehara melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku mendapat kabar dari keluarganya kalau ia sudah mati bunuh diri, tapi sehari kemudian … aku mendapatkan pesan singkat yang berbunyi seperti ini."

Maehara mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menunjukkannya pada keempat orang lainnya di ruangan tersebut. Sebuah pesan singkat tertera jelas pada layar telepon genggam tersebut. Pesannya singkat, hanya saja mengingat pengirimnya sudah mati, jelas saja pesan ini membawa makna lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara langsung. Maehara menggigit bibirnya sambil menunggu respon para polisi tersebut.

 _ **2015/10/09**_

 _ **Pengirim:**_ _Kaho_

 _ **Pesan:**_

 _Tolong aku, Hiroto._

"Pesan dari dunia orang mati, eh …" Nakamura memegang dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk, wajahnya terlihat cerah seperti ketika ia sedang memakan _gyoza_ yang masih hangat. "Menarik! Koro-sensei, kita akan mengambil kasus ini, kan? Ya? Ya?"

Tentu saja, sang kepala divisi tidak bisa menolak.

* * *

Mereka menyingkirkan peralatan kaligrafi Nakamura di atas meja ruang _tatami_ dan menggantinya dengan benda-benda yang lebih relevan dalam kasus kali ini. Maehara menaruh foto-foto Kaho, mantan pacarnya tersebut, Gakushuu membuka situs mengenai kelompok bunuh diri yang diikuti Kaho lewat tabletnya, dan Nakamura menaruh teh serta cemilan—tentu saja ini relevan. Matanya melirik tajam pada foto Kaho, dan tampaknya Maehara menyadarinya, membuat pemuda itu mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku dan Kaho sudah lama putus. Mungkin dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi kami masih berteman," cerita Maehara, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk foto Kaho di meja dengan jarinya. "Setahun lalu, ia memberitahuku kalau ia didiagnosis dengan gangguan depresi mayor. Hanya saja ia tidak memberitahuku apa penyebabnya, dan aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menduga-duga kenapa. Kudengar ia sedang ada masalah keluarga."

"Depresi, eh … salah satu faktor pendorong yang paling umum untuk melakukan bunuh diri," Koro-sensei mengangguk-angguk. Pada saat yang sama, Gakushuu meletakkan tabletnya di atas meja. Layar tablet itu menunjukkan laman situs dengan nuansa hitam dan merah, judul situsnya terpampang besar-besar disertai dengan logo tengkorak yang retak-retak: _Perfect Suicide._

"Apakah ini kelompok bunuh diri yang kaumaksud?" tanya Gakushuu. Maehara mengangguk.

"Ya. Kelompok bunuh diri ini … agak unik, kurasa." Maehara menopang dagunya. "Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, mereka memiliki cara bunuh diri yang sangat sistematis dan rapi."

"Rapi?" Nakamura mengerutkan alis.

"Mereka memulai dengan tujuh orang," jawab Gakushuu. "Jika sudah ada tujuh orang yang terdaftar, maka pertemuan untuk bunuh diri bisa dilaksanakan. Mereka menganggap bunuh diri sebagai upacara yang suci. Akan ada tujuh gelas minuman yang disediakan; satu berisi obat tidur dan sisanya adalah racun. Orang yang lolos dari kematian akan bertanggungjawab untuk menjadi manajer yang akan mengorganisir pertemuan bunuh diri selanjutnya. Manajer akan mengurus mayat-mayat dan menyampaikan surat wasiat dan peninggalan orang-orang yang mati sebelumnya pada keluarga mereka, setelah itu membuka pendaftaran untuk upacara bunuh diri selanjutnya. Siapapun yang menjadi manajer tidak boleh kabur dari tugasnya. Konon katanya, setiap manajer berada di bawah pengawasan ketat pengelola utama situs _Perfect Suicide_ dan ada konsekuensi yang berat bagi manajer yang kabur dari tanggung jawabnya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada mayat-mayat itu?" Kali ini Koro-sensei yang bertanya.

"Apapun yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembunyikannya. Dibakar, dibuang ke laut … apapun. Yang pasti, tidak meninggalkan jejak."

"Sebenarnya, yang menjadi masalahku adalah soal manajer itu," tukas Maehara. "Manajer upacara bunuh diri juga memiliki tugas untuk membunuh peserta upacara bunuh diri yang melarikan diri dari upacara tersebut. Kautahu, mungkin sebenarnya Kaho tidak benar-benar ingin mati, siapa tahu ia menemukan cara tertentu untuk pura-pura meminum minuman beracun itu. Bisa jadi Kaho melarikan diri dari sang manajer ketika orang itu berusaha membunuhnya, dan manajer tersebut tidak bisa menemukan Kaho. Karena ia terikat pada tugas, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim barang peninggalan dan surat wasiat Kaho—meskipun sebetulnya ia belum mati, dan akhirnya Kaho meminta tolong padaku."

Ketiga orang polisi itu mengangguk-angguk dalam keheningan. Dugaan Maehara barusan terlalu masuk akal untuk diabaikan.

"Kapan terakhir kali upacara bunuh diri dilakukan?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Seminggu yang lalu, jika informasi yang kudapatkan tidak salah. Upacara itu adalah upacara yang diikuti Kaho," jawab Maehara sedikit ragu.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan _tatami_ untuk sejenak sebelum Nakamura akhirnya bersuara.

"Jadi, Hiro, sebetulnya apa yang kauharapkan dari penyelidikan ini?"

"Eh?" Maehara mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak heran dengan pertanyaan Nakamura barusan. "Tentu saja aku ingin memastikan apakah Kaho masih hidup atau tidak, dan menolongnya seandainya ia masih hidup. Tentu saja aku juga ingin tahu kebenaran di balik upacara bunuh diri ini. Jika memang manajernya berakhir membunuh orang, bukankah ia bisa dikenai hukum pidana tentang penghilangan nyawa seseorang secara disengaja?"

Sekali lagi Nakamura mengangguk-angguk, kali ini sambil memasukkan manisan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai dengan mencari sebenarnya siapa manajer yang terpilih di upacara bunuh diri sebelumnya," Nakamura merebut tablet Gakushuu secara halus, membuat sang pemilik otomatis mendelik. "Cara termudah untuk menyelidiki siapa manajer yang bertugas saat itu adalah menyelidiki siapa di antara tujuh orang itu yang keluarganya tidak menerima barang peninggalan dan surat wasiat, betul?"

"Tapi karena _Perfect Suicide_ terorganisasi dengan begitu rapi, tidak mungkin mereka menggunakan jasa pengiriman barang untuk mengirimkan benda-benda tersebut …" Gakushuu menimpali, membuat Nakamura tersenyum puas oleh deduksinya. "Tidak mungkin jika kita melacak melalui _database_ jasa pengiriman paket."

"Satu-satunya cara untuk melacaknya adalah dengan mengakses database situs _Perfect Suicide_ karena orang-orang yang mendaftar untuk bunuh diri harus mencantumkan alamat mereka," tambah Maehara. "Dari rumor yang kudengar juga, _website Perfect Suicide_ memiliki kode enkripsi yang sangat sulit ditembus. Bahkan ada seorang _hacker_ profesional yang gagal meretasnya. Apa kira-kira kau bisa meretasnya, Asano-san?"

"Kurasa tidak," geleng Gakushuu. "Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini."

"Begitu ya …."

Tiba-tiba, Nakamura menyeringai. Tanpa alasan tertentu, tiba-tiba Gakushuu merasakan selintas firasat buruk.

"Tidak usah khawatir kalau soal itu. Untuk tujuan seperti inilah kita bisa minta bantuan Nagisa."

* * *

"Aku. Tidak. Maaaa-u!"

 _Minta bantuan, katanya._

Yang Gakushuu lihat saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan adegan pemaksaan yang biasanya diselipkan sebagai humor dangkal di kartun-kartun komedi. Nakamura, dengan kekuatannya yang mungkin didapatkan dari makanan-makanan aneh yang tidak berhenti dimakannya, berusaha menarik seorang pemuda—yang bertubuh hampir sepantaran dengannya—keluar dari _lift,_ sementara jelas-jelas sang pemuda enggan. Pemuda manis itu memeluk kerangkeng _lift_ erat-erat, menolak untuk mengikuti apa kehendak Nakamura; Gakushuu bertanya-tanya apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu untuk membawa sang pemuda dari ruangannya sampai kemari.

"Nagisa tolonglah, sekaliiii saja!"

"Aku sudah nyaris kena masalah waktu aku meretas _database_ rumah sakit tempo hari, Nakamura-saaan!" teriaknya pilu. "Jika Koro-sensei tidak membelaku saat itu, aku pasti sudah dipecat!"

"Koro-sensei juga bisa membelamu untuk kali ini, kok!"

"… Tunggu, Nakamura-kun?" Koro-sensei menimpali tidak percaya.

"Tidaaaaak maaaaaauuuuuuuu." Pemuda berambut biru muda yang ditengarai bernama Nagisa itu memeluk kerangkeng lift semakin erat.

"Ini untuk kepentingan investigasi—"

"Tidak mau."

"Baiklah, kauingin aku menyebarkan fotomu yang mana? Waktu pesta akhir tahun di fakultas saat kita masih mahasiswa baru? Atau ketika pesta Halloween tahun la—"

"BAIKLAH NAKAMURA-SAN, BAIKLAH!"

Mengejutkan betapa ancaman seperti itu bisa ampuh, setidaknya bagi Gakushuu, karena bagi Nakamura, sudah pasti Nagisa tidak akan ingin fotonya mengenakan kostum-kostum aneh tersebar luas. Makanya Gakushuu hanya mengerutkan dahi pada seringaian lebar Nakamura, sementara Nagisa berjalan lemas menuju meja komputer. Pemuda malang itu terlihat seperti setengah jiwanya sudah dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kalian tidak diberikan izin khusus untuk meretas?" Gakushuu bertanya penasaran, dijawab dengan cibiran dari Nakamura.

"Sori, kami bukan SIS," jawabnya ketus. "Nagisa yang malang bahkan sampai kena teguran karena meretas untuk investigasi kasus Yukimura Akari waktu itu. Oh ya, dan kau tidak tahu, karena kau masih di rumah sakit saat Nagisa menerima tegurannya."

Raut wajah Gakushuu berubah masam. Mengingat ketimpangan fasilitas yang diterima oleh divisi lama dan divisi tempatnya berada sekarang, membuat Gakushuu menyadari betapa istimewanya SIS. Diliriknya Nakamura yang berlari pelan menuju tempat Nagisa mulai bekerja, kemudian berpikir bahwa sebetulnya, Nakamura juga memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi anggota _Special Investigation Squad._

… _Hah?_

Digelengkannya kepala keras-keras—ia sungguh-sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya barusan. _Nakamura di SIS… jangan bercanda._

* * *

"Bagaimana, Nagisa-kun?" Koro-sensei berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Nagisa, menyimak sudah sejauh apa kemajuan peretasan yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu. "Apakah kira-kira kaubisa meretasnya?"

"Ayolah Koro-sensei, jangan remehkan kemampuan Nagisa," pinta Nakamura, yang kini sedang menghangatkan air untuk kopinya yang kesekian gelas.

Nagisa menghela napas, dengan jari jemari yang masih lihai bergerak di _keyboard._ "Kurasa aku bisa menembus kode enkripsinya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tidak penting sih, tapi itu cukup menggangguku."

"Hm?" Nakamura menoleh dari tempatnya mengaduk kopi, ekspresinya saat itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan. "Hal seperti apa?"

"Susunan kode enkripsi yang dibuat orang ini terasa begitu familiar, saking familiarnya aku sampai merinding begitu aku membaca kodenya untuk pertama kali," jawab Nagisa sambil menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik, lalu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Rasanya menakutkan. Seperti … kode enkripsi buatanku sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti aku yang membuat kode enkripsi untuk _website_ ini. Maksudku, seandainya aku harus membuat sistem keamanan untuk _website_ seperti ini, aku akan menggunakan kode yang hampir mirip."

"Whoa." Dengan langkah-langkah cepat Nakamura mendekat, nyaris menabrak meja dan menumpahkan kopinya ke atas tumpukan kertas di dekat komputer. Untungnya gadis itu berhasil mengerem langkahnya sebelum hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu terjadi. "Jadi? Apakah kaupikir …?"

Nagisa mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Aku tidak mau berasumsi, tapi _kemungkinannya besar_."

" _Kemungkinan_ apa?" Gakushuu menimpali dengan dongkol, tampak tidak senang karena merasa terpinggirkan dengan percakapan dimana ia sama sekali tidak mengerti konteks pembicaraan yang berlangsung. Nakamura dan Nagisa menggeleng dengan serempak, seperti anak kembar, kemudian kembali mengacuhkan Gakushuu dan fokus dengan layar monitor. Gakushuu mendengus kesal—dan tampaknya Maehara di sebelahnya juga kebingungan dengan apa yang Nakamura dan Nagisa bicarakan.

"Nah. Berhasil." Nagisa menekan tombol _enter_ dengan wajah puas. "Aku sudah mengunduh _database website_ tersebut. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab dengan segala bentuk penyalahgunaan data—"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini untuk keperluan investigasi …" keluh Nakamura, kemudian mengambil alih _mouse_ dari Nagisa dan membuka _file_ yang dimaksud. "Yeaaaah, sempurna! Terima kasih Nagisa, kau memang luar biasa!"

Nagisa mengangguk kikuk. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab kalau divisi ini kena teguran lagi."

"Nagisa-kun, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya sekali lagi," ujar Koro-sensei, sementara Nakamura masih fokus pada monitor untuk memeriksa data yang baru saja diunduh, dan Gakushuu berusaha untuk mengintip monitor yang dikelilingi oleh empat orang selain dirinya. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan data yang kita perlukan, Nakamura-kun?"

"Sudah." Nakamura memutar-mutarkan kursor pada sebuah tabel yang terpampang di depan monitor. "Tujuh alamat ini adalah alamat para peserta upacara bunuh diri sebelum upacara bunuh diri yang diikuti oleh Kaho-san."

"Bagus sekali. Kalau begitu kita bisa memulai investigasinya sekarang. Ayo pergi, anak-anak!"

" _Yosha!_ _Off we go!"_ Nakamura melesat berlari ke arah tasnya diletakkan, kemudian membawanya menuju _lift_ kerangkeng. "Ayo cepat, kalian tunggu apa lagi?"

Gakushuu mendengus sambil berpikir sudah berapa gram gula yang gadis itu konsumsi sehingga menjadi begitu bersemangat seperti ini. Maehara menyadari ekspresi Gakushuu, dan seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di baliknya, ia berkata, _"Dia memang selalu begitu dari dulu,"_ membuat Gakushuu mendengus semakin keras. Ia meraih tasnya yang tergantung rapi di sisi meja, kemudian berlari menyusul Nakamura yang sudah mengetukkan kakinya keras-keras di lantai lift.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali ke ruanganku. Semoga beruntung dengan investigasinya, Koro-sensei," gumam Nagisa sambil membungkuk sopan pada Koro-sensei. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Koro-sensei tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Nagisa-kun."

* * *

Ketiga polisi beserta satu klien itu kembali ke markas Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural ketika malam sudah tiba. Gakushuu menghempaskan dirinya begitu ia mencapai kursi, tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan melelahkan—terima kasih pada Nakamura yang sebetulnya buta arah tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai GPS dan memaksa Gakushuu untuk mengikuti instingnya yang salah, sehingga ujung-ujungnya mereka harus berputar-putar. Oh, dan jangan lupakan selera musik gadis itu yang membuat kepala Gakushuu berdenyut.

Nakamura tidak kunjung duduk ketika sampai di kantor ("Tentu saja, si rakus itu masih punya banyak energi cadangan," begitu gumam Gakushuu, dan Nakamura mendengarnya lalu marah karena ia menganggap Gakushuu menyamakan dirinya dengan unta) melainkan ia berputar-putar sejenak mengelilingi kantor yang tidak seberapa luas itu, dengan sebuah _clipboard_ di tangannya. _Clipboard_ itu menjepit beberapa helai kertas yang merangkum hasil investigasi mereka hari ini.

"Jadi … dari ketujuh orang itu, hanya satu orang yang keluarganya tidak menerima paket, eh, dan keluarga tersebut masih tetap tidak tahu keberadaan orang itu …" Maehara menggumam setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas kursi. "Horibe Itona … eh …?"

"ASTAGA."

Teriakan Nakamura barusan membuat Koro-sensei, Gakushuu, dan Maehara masing-masing terlonjak dari kursinya masing-masing. Nakamura melempar _clipboard_ yang tengah ia pegang, kemudian berlari menuju sebuah loker besi besar yang terletak di dekat ruang _tatami_. Ia mengecek satu-persatu label yang tertempel pada pintu masing-masing loker, kemudian ekspresinya berubah seketika begitu melihat pintu loker dengan label tertentu. Dicobanya membuka kunci pintu loker tersebut, namun sia-sia—seberapapun kuatnya ia memutar kunci tersebut, kunci itu tetap tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Demi Tuhan, belum setahun sejak aku mengunci loker ini terakhir kali dan sekarang sudah rusak lagi?" keluhnya keras, terdengar ke seluruh ruangan—mungkin terdengar ke tempat parkir juga. "Dasar loker murahan!"

"Ada apa, sih?" Terganggu, akhirnya Gakushuu pun menghampiri dengan raut wajah jengkel. "Kuncinya tidak mau terbuka?"

Nakamura mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gakushuu mengeluh pelan.

"Sini kucoba."

Gakushuu membuat isyarat menyingkir pada Nakamura dan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali … puluhan kali mencoba, kunci itu tetap tidak mau bergerak. Gakushuu berpikir sebetulnya apa yang salah dengan loker ini, sampai-sampai membuka kunci saja susahnya minta ampun. Mungkin ia bisa mengusulkan pada ayahnya untuk menambah anggaran fasilitas untuk Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural? _Mungkin._

"Kenapa susah sekali!" Darah Gakushuu mulai naik ke ubun-ubun, dirinya semakin panas oleh amarah. "Kenapa sih divisi ini mendapatkan fasilitas yang begitu murahan?"

"Mana kutahu, tanya ayahmu!" gerutu Nakamura. "Ayolah, aku butuh berkas yang ada di dalamnya."

"Aku menyerah." Gakushuu menunjukkan tangannya yang sudah dihiasi bekas-bekas merah. Nakamura mendengus.

"Mungkin kita melakukan pendekatan yang salah?" Nakamura kembali meraih kunci tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. "Kurasa, tadi kita terlalu kasar memperlakukan kunci ini, dan mungkin ia tidak menyukainya, maka mari kita coba memperlakukannya dengan lembut … wah."

Tepat setelah Nakamura memutar kunci tersebut ke kanan, terdengar bunyi klik keras dan pintu loker pun terbuka.

"Kau merusaknya dengan kelembutanmu itu," desis Gakushuu.

"Bukankah kau yang sedari tadi memperlakukannya dengan kasar?" tuding Nakamura. "Dengan ini kita punya alasan untuk meminta loker baru, hore. Tunggu sebentar, Gaku-chan, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membawa berkas-berkas ini."

Gakushuu mendengus, tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluh dengan keras, bagaimanapun juga tangan Nakamura hanya satu dan tidak mungkin ia bisa membawa berkas-berkas sebanyak itu. Hebatnya, gadis itu bisa memindahkan berkas-berkas dalam loker ke tangan Gakushuu dengan cepat, mungkin karena ia sudah cukup terbiasa menggunakan hanya tangan kanannya untuk berbagai macam hal. Usai memindahkan berkas-berkas tersebut, Gakushuu membawanya ke meja kerja lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi di atasnya, hanya untuk diacak-acak lagi oleh Nakamura beberapa detik setelahnya.

Ketika tangan sang gadis sampai pada satu berkas tertentu, mata birunya membulat.

"Ini dia! Ini, kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?" keluhnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang tercantum dalam kertas itu penuh kefrustrasian. "Horibe Itona. Ia merupakan salah satu tersangka dalam kasus yang pernah kita tangani sebelumnya, Koro-sensei!"

Koro-sensei tampak terkejut. Ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Nakamura. "Oh, aku juga baru ingat! Kasus Perampok Tak Terlihat itu, kan?"

"Pe-perampok Tak Terlihat?" Gakushuu melongo.

"Meskipun tidak terbukti bersalah pada kasus itu, ia punya jejak rekam tindak kriminal yang cukup banyak." Nakamura menambahkan tanpa menanggapi Gakushuu sama sekali. "Aku tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh, tapi kurasa ada benang merah antara _Perfect Suicide_ dan kasus-kasus criminal yang pernah melibatkan dirinya. Orang dengan kecenderungan antisosial seperti ini … aku merasa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

Mendengar pernyataan Nakamura barusan, Gakushuu mendengus. "Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Insting," jawab Nakamura cepat.

"Insting seorang perempuan biasanya punya tingkat keakuratan yang tinggi, lho," timpal Koro-sensei sambil tersenyum. Gakushuu mengangkat bahu. Dulu ayahnya juga sering omong besar tentang insting seorang polisi, tapi bertahun-tahun menjadi anaknya tidak lantas membuat Gakushuu mempercayai kata-kata ayahnya begitu saja. Ia tipe yang lebih mengedepankan rasionalitas, deduksi dan logika. Insting mungkin bisa ditaruh di urutan terakhir saja.

"Jadi …?" Maehara memandangi ketiga polisi di depannya dengan bingung. Sudah berapa kali ia kebingungan untuk mengikuti percakapan mereka hari ini?

"Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu," ujar Nakamura sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang diacak-acaknya. "Omong-omong Hiro, jika kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Besok aku akan punya rencana, percayalah."

Maehara terdiam sejenak. Melihat keyakinan yang terpantul di mata gadis itu membuatnya menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Rio. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian semua."

"Ughh, dan aku tampaknya butuh minuman bersoda…" Nakamura meregangkan tubuhnya. "Ah, kalau Koro-sensei dan Gaku-chan juga ingin pulang silakan saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Tidak," tolak Gakushuu tegas. "Aku akan tetap di sini."

Nakamura memutar mata. "Oke, baiklah. Koro-sensei?"

"Aku mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak usah memaksakan diri," ujar Nakamura, tanpa disangka-sangka, dengan lembut. "Oke Gaku-chan, kaubisa mempelajari catatan kasus Horibe Itona yang sebelumnya sementara aku membeli minuman di bawah—"

"Biar kubelikan," tukas Maehara cepat. "Anggap saja hadiah kecil dari teman lamamu sebagai apresiasi kerja kerasmu hari ini."

Ajakan itu membuat Nakamura tersenyum, lebar. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menolak."

* * *

Malam sudah larut, namun jalanan di depan kantor Kepolisian Tokyo masih ramai oleh kendaraan. Nakamura duduk di depan _konbini_ dengan beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda favoritnya (awalnya ia berniat untuk membelinya di _vending machine_ kantor saja, sayang benda itu tidak menjual minuman dengan rasa yang ia suka sehingga ia harus menyeret Maehara ke _konbini_ ) dan tak lama kemudian, Maehara keluar dari _konbini_ dengan dua bakpau panas. Sambil menaruh kantung berisi bakpau itu, ia menarik kursi dan duduk menyebelahi Nakamura, yang masih asyik memandangi situasi lalu lintas di depan _konbini_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya."

Nakamura menoleh, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Maehara kini sedang memandanginya.

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin kau tidak merasakannya, tapi aku melihat perubahan itu. Sekelas denganmu selama tiga tahun plus berpacaran selama setengah tahun kurasa cukup untukku untuk mengenalmu, hm?" Maehara tertawa pelan. "Kau sudah melewati masa-masa sulit, dan kau tetap menghadapinya dengan tegar seperti Nakamura Rio yang kutahu."

Nakamura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggoyangkan kaleng di tangan kanannya dalam diam.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa soal tanganmu," tukas Maehara dengan suara parau. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kerja biasa." Nakamura menjawab ogah-ogahan. Maehara tidak mau menelan jawaban itu bulat-bulat.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai jawabanmu itu?"

"Anggap saja aku berkata jujur."

Maehara menghela napas kecewa. "Kapan terjadinya?"

"Baru-baru saja, kok."

"Dan apa yang kaukatakan pada _Obaasan_ perihal itu? Kecelakaan kerja juga?"

"Bedanya adalah _Obaasan_ mempercayaiku dan kau tidak. _Obaasan_ tahu profesiku memiliki banyak bahaya dan resiko, sementara kau tidak," gumam Nakamura nyinyir. "Atau sebenarnya kautahu tapi kau memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kenyataan itu."

"Sepertinya yang terakhir benar," keluh Maehara.

Kembali hening. Selama beberapa detik, suara yang terdengar hanyalah bel _konbini_ atau deru mesin kendaraan yang lewat. Maehara mengetukkan kakinya, canggung. Meskipun ia dan Nakamura bisa dibilang pernah dekat, tidak pernah mengontak masing-masing selama bertahun-tahun cukup untuk membuat reuni seperti ini menjadi canggung. Terlebih, Nakamura adalah mantan kekasihnya—oke, mereka memang mengakhiri hubungan dengan baik-baik, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa mencegah munculnya kecanggungan.

"Kau salah soal tegar itu, Hiro." Nakamura mendesis, memulai lagi percakapan di antara mereka berdua. "Setelah aku kehilangan tanganku, aku menangis semalaman dan tidak mau makan selama seminggu."

Maehara tersenyum simpul.

"Manusiawi. Tapi kau tetap ada di sini, dan aku berterima kasih atas hal itu."

Nakamura menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari pindaian mata Maehara.

"Hiro, boleh aku minta peluk?" gumamnya dengan artikulasi yang sedikit tidak jelas, seolah-olah ia tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. " _Comfort hug_. Seperti yang kauberikan setelah … kecelakaan itu?"

Maehara tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Bayi besar."

Lengannya melingkari tubuh Nakamura dengan tidak nyaman, namun setidaknya gadis itu mendapatkan kehangatan. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan bagaimana tulang dahi Nakamura menekan dadanya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melarikan jari-jarinya di atas helai-helai rambut Nakamura yang beraroma sampo _mint_. Tanpa ia bercerita pun, Maehara lebih dari tahu bahwa Nakamura sudah mengalami terlalu banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan, mungkin kelewat tidak menyenangkan untuk usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Maka dari itu, sekecil apapun bantuan yang bisa Maehara berikan, akan ia berikan pada Nakamura. Termasuk pelukan singkat ini.

* * *

"Kalian terlihat seperti baru saja bertengkar semalaman," gumam Koro-sensei, begitu ia memasuki kantor dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah aura permusuhan yang menguar begitu tajam dari kedua bawahannya. Nakamura duduk di salah satu kursi, kedua kaki dinaikkan, menggenggam _ramen cup_ , dan menatap Gakushuu di seberangnya dengan tajam—sementara Gakushuu juga melakukan hal yang sama, minus menaikkan kaki dan menggenggam _ramen cup._ Koro-sensei memandang sekeliling, ah, setidaknya tidak ada fasilitas kantor yang rusak.

"Ng. Begitulah. Tapi setidaknya kami sudah sepakat," tutur Nakamura. Gakushuu mendelik.

"Apanya yang sepakat?" gerutu Gakushuu sinis. "Dengar ya, aku masih belum menyetujuimu soal yang terakhir. Kita tidak bisa membahayakan klien dan orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kasus ini."

Nakamura mendengus. "Lalu kau mau tunggu berapa lama lagi sampai kuotanya terisi? Sebulan? Dua bulan? _Perfect Suicide_ bukan satu-satunya cara untuk bunuh diri di dunia ini."

"Sebenarnya … apa yang terjadi?" Koro-sensei mengernyitkan alis. Melihat perdebatan kedua bawahannya ini, terkadang ia merasa bahwa pekerjaannya adalah guru taman kanak-kanak dan bukannya seorang polisi. "Kalian sudah punya rencana … kan?"

"Orang ini," Gakushuu menuding Nakamura dengan dagu, membuat sang gadis melotot, "mendaftarkan _kita_ ke Perfect Suicide. Yang aku maksud dengan kita adalah aku, dia, dan kau, Koro-sensei."

"Whoa." Mata Koro-sensei membulat. Ia terkejut, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa ia tidak menyetujui ide tersebut.

"Aku setuju dengan ide ini untuk memudahkan proses investigasi, tapi yang tidak bisa aku setujui dari tindakannya adalah ia juga mendaftarkan Maehara Hiroto-san dan Shiota Nagisa-san," terang Gakushuu. "Kita tidak bisa membahayakan klien dan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini. Bukan begitu, Koro-sensei?"

"Aku melakukannya agar kuota tujuh orang itu cepat terisi sehingga upacara bisa cepat digelar!" seru Nakamura. "Saat kita mendaftar, baru ada dua orang yang mendaftar. Kau mau menunggu berapa lama lagi sampai kuota itu terisi? Asumsikan bahwa Kaho-san masih hidup, kau mau ia menunggu lebih lama?"

Keduanya terdiam. Koro-sensei memandangi mereka satu persatu.

"Lagipula Hiro sudah mengiyakan, kok," tambah Nakamura. "Ia bilang ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk membantu investigasi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nagisa-kun?" tanya Koro-sensei. Nakamura menyengir.

"Aku akan usahakan."

Gakushuu mencibir. " _Blackmail_ lagi?"

Cengiran Nakamura melebar.

* * *

Menurut instruksi yang diberikan lewat _e-mail_ dari _Perfect Suicide_ , lokasi upacara bunuh diri yang akan diadakan selanjutnya adalah di sebuah pondok di tengah gunung. Gakushuu, yang lagi-lagi kebagian tugas menyetir, sempat mempertanyakan mengapa orang-orang itu mau melakukan perjalanan jauh ke pedalaman gunung hanya untuk bunuh diri sementara di rumah ada banyak benda yang bisa kaugunakan untuk mengambil nyawa sendiri—katakanlah pisau, kabel listrik, tali tambang, silet, atau kalau kau ingin akhir hidupmu tercantum di halaman koran pagi, kau bisa datang ke pusat perbelanjaan di Shinjuku dan melompat dari lantai teratas. Nakamura meledek Gakushuu tidak memiliki _sense_ (entah _sense_ apa yang ia maksud) dan setelah itu mereka kembali bertukar cercaan dan makian. Koro-sensei masih berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan hal ini meskipun ia berharap kedua bawahannya itu bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, Maehara hanya bisa tertawa-tawa canggung, dan Nagisa—yang diseret secara paksa—masih duduk gelisah sambil memeluk tasnya dengan wajah nelangsa. Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk berhenti berurusan dengan Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural—satu hal yang sebetulnya sudah muncul di benaknya sejak lama namun tak kunjung bisa ia lakukan.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah jalan setapak. Menurut peta yang terlampir pada _e-mail_ instruksi tersebut, mereka memang harus melalui sebuah jalan setapak untuk mencapai pondok tersebut. Pada saat yang bersamaan, dua buah motor datang dari arah berlawanan dan menepi di seberang jalan. Kedua pengendaranya mengendarai jaket yang mirip. Mereka juga menempelkan stiker yang sama pada helm mereka. Salah satu dari mereka turun, melepas helm, kemudian mengecek kertas yang digenggamnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengomandoi rekannya untuk mengikutinya.

"Apakah kaupikir kedua orang itu juga datang untuk bunuh diri?" tanya Gakushuu, ketika ia menyadari bagaimana mata Nakamura tampak tertuju pada dua orang pengendara motor itu. Nakamura mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita turun."

Begitu mereka turun dari mobil, Nakamura berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri dua pengendara motor yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya dan menginisiasi percakapan kecil.

"Anu, apakah Anda datang kemari untuk … P.S?" Nakamura menggunakan singkatan Perfect Suicide yang cukup dikenal di ranah dunia maya, di sisi lain Gakushuu yang berjalan di belakangnya sedikit terkejut karena Nakamura menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Ah—begitulah. Anda juga?" Salah satu dari dua pengendara tersebut menjawab. Nakamura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu beruntunglah, saya kira saya tersesat."

"Saya juga merasa seberuntung itu." Nakamura tersenyum. "Oh, saya Nakamura. Anda punya motor yang bagus."

"Eh—terima kasih!" Pengendara tersebut mengangguk penuh apresiasi. "Saya Yoshida, dan ini Mimura."

Selanjutnya Gakushuu dapat mendengar percakapan-percakapan tentang motor dari mereka bertiga. Ketiga orang itu tampak bersemangat, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa mereka berniat untuk bunuh diri. Sejujurnya, ia cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan Nakamura dalam membawa percakapan dengan orang asing (mengingat bagaimana gadis itu menyuruh Gakushuu untuk membeli _gyoza_ pada pertemuan pertama mereka) seolah ia sudah mengenal orang asing tersebut untuk waktu yang lama. Maehara, yang berjalan di sebelahnya, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mengomentari.

"Kautahu, waktu kelas 1 SMA, ia biasa memperbaiki mobil keluarganya sendiri," komentar Maehara tanpa diminta. "Ia hobi otomotif. Oh, selain _fashion_ dan makan."

"Mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan seseorang yang memiliki minat yang begitu luas," timpal Gakushuu dengan nada sedikit nyinyir.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan sebelum akhirnya sampai di sebuah pondok. Ada logo _Perfect Suicide_ yang ditempelkan di pintu pondok itu, cukup untuk meyakinkan bahwa tempat ini betul-betul tempat yang ingin mereka tuju. Pondok itu kecil, mungkin hanya terdiri dari tiga atau empat ruangan, namun bisa dibilang relatif cukup bersih. Manajer itu pasti sudah membersihkan pondok ini sebelumnya.

"Gaku-chan, kau masuk duluan." Nakamura membuat gestur mempersilakan dengan raut wajah sok ramah yang menyebalkan. Gakushuu memutar matanya, kemudian menyambar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Yang menyambut mereka di balik pintu adalah ruangan luas dengan meja makan di tengah-tengah, dengan sosok seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursinya. Sosok itu misterius—wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jubah hitam yang dipakainya. Meja makan telah ditata serapi mungkin. Tujuh gelas _wine_ sudah tersedia di tengah meja. Tidak ada yang tahu gelas yang mana yang berisi obat tidur dan bukannya racun. Nakamura bisa mendengar Nagisa bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" dan Koro-sensei menepuk pundaknya pelan. Nakamura tidak bisa menyalahkan Nagisa yang ketakutan—toh keberadaan pemuda itu di sini juga atas paksaannya. Diliriknya Maehara yang tampak serius, dan Gakushuu—ia terlihat tidak nyaman, namun entah kenapa Nakamura memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang Gakushuu tunjukkan di luar. Ia merasa yakin bahwa di balik ketidaknyamanan yang Gakushuu tampakkan, ada ketenangan dan logika yang masih berjalan dengan sempurna. Gakushuu mungkin sengaja menampakkan kegelisahan agar ia tidak begitu dicurigai. Wujud profesionalitas yang sewajarnya dimiliki oleh seorang investigator.

"Selamat datang di _Perfect Suicide._ Saya adalah manajer untuk upacara hari ini." Suara yang terdengar aneh—terdistorsi—datang dari sosok bertudung hitam di kursi makan. "Silakan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, sebelum kita memulai upacara suci ini."

Gakushuu ingin sekali berkomentar bahwa ia terganggu dengan penyebutan bunuh diri massal sebagai upacara suci, namun tentu saja ia harus mengunci mulutnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia menarik kursi di sebelah Nagisa, yang tampaknya masih cemas, kemudian duduk tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Setelah semuanya duduk, suara aneh itu terdengar kembali. "Pertama-tama, silakan letakkan barang peninggalan dan surat wasiat Anda di atas meja. Tolong pastikan Anda telah membungkus barang tersebut dan mencantumkan nama serta alamat Anda pada bungkusnya, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan dalam _e-mail_ instruksi."

Semuanya menurut. Masing-masing mengeluarkan bungkusan dari tas—atau jaket, untuk Yoshida dan Mimura yang tidak membawa tas sama sekali—dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tidak lama setelahnya, sang manajer kembali berbicara.

"Jika sudah siap, silakan masing-masing mengambil minuman yang sudah tersedia. Seperti yang sudah tertulis pada peraturan _Perfect Suicide_ , peserta yang tidak memiliki racun dalam minumannya harus melakukan tugas-tugas manajer selanjutnya." Sang manajer berhenti berbicara sementara para peserta upacara bunuh diri mengambil masing-masing satu gelas. Gakushuu memeriksa cairan yang mengisi gelasnya baik-baik. Dari segi warna, minumannya tidak memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan dengan gelas-gelas yang lain. Semua gelas memiliki warna _wine_ yang nyaris sama. Ia mencoba menganalisis racun apa yang digunakan dalam upacara ini.

"Mari bersulang untuk terakhir kali."

"T-tunggu!"

Semua mata beralih ke arah Maehara. Pemuda itu bergetar di tempatnya dengan kepalan tangan mengepal, tatapan matanya nanar mengarah pada sosok bertudung sang manajer. Nakamura meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah ia angkat, juga beberapa orang yang lain. Fokus teralihkan pada Maehara yang tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau … kau adalah manajer upacara kali ini, berarti kau ada di sana saat upacara bunuh diri seminggu lalu, kan?" berondongnya setengan berteriak. "Apa-apa saat itu ada seseorang yang melarikan diri?"

"Tidak ada," jawab sang manajer tegas. "Semuanya meninggal berdasarkan prosedur—"

"Jangan bohong!" Kali ini Maehara benar-benar berteriak sampai Yoshida yang duduk di sebelahnya tersentak. "Kau … kau membunuh salah satu dari mereka, kan? Kau—"

"Jangan mengada-ada."

"Tidak usah berbohong!"

"Hiro!" Nakamura berseru panik ketika Maehara bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menyerbu sosok sang manajer bertudung itu. Sambil berteriak-teriak dengan emosional, Maehara menggoyang-goyang sosok itu dengan keras, sampai akhirnya sesuatu jatuh melorot dari balik tudung hitam itu—kepala sebuah boneka yang dipasangi kabel-kabel transmiter dan pengeras suara.

Sosok bertudung itu hanya boneka. Gakushuu bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat. Manajer yang asli tidak ada di sini.

"Bo-boneka?" Mimura berteriak sambil melompat mundur. "Di-dia bukan manajer yang asli."

"Manajer yang asli pasti masih ada di sini …" Gakushuu menggumam, lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengobservasi sekeliling. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara gemerisik daun dan ranting dari balik jendela—ada seseorang. Ada seseorang di luar pondok ini. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah sang manajer yang mengawasi dari luar. Gakushuu mendecih. Bersamaan dengan itu, Gakushuu merasakan ada tetes-tetes cairan yang jatuh dari atap. Tidak hanya mengenainya, tapi seisi ruangan tampak mulai becek oleh cairan tersebut. Baunya khas—gasolin? Oh tidak. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk segera melintasi benaknya dengan cepat. Apa sang manajer berniat untuk membakar mereka hidup-hidup? Ia harus segera bertindak.

"Shiota, Maehara-san, Yoshida-san, Mimura-san, cepat keluar, ini gasolin!" teriaknya memberi komando. "Nakamura, Koro-sensei, manajernya ada di sekitar sini!"

Berdasarkan komando Gakushuu, semua orang di dalam pondok segera berlari keluar. Di luar, Gakushuu bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok sang manajer yang asli, mengenakan jaket tebal dan helm, berlari di balik semak-semak.

"Oi, tunggu!"

Orang itu berlari semakin cepat. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, dengan Gakushuu dan Nakamura mengejar sang manajer dan sisanya bergegas menuju jalan utama dan bersiaga di sana. Hanya ada satu jalan setapak sebagai akses utama menuju pondok sehingga awalnya Gakushuu mengira tidak akan sulit memprediksi ke mana sang manajer itu akan berlari, pada kenyataannya ia salah besar. Manajer itu menguasai medan gunung lebih daripada mereka dan ia bergerak dengan sangat lincah seperti kancil, menginjak-injak harga diri Gakushuu yang sudah pernah mengabdikan dirinya di unit investigasi paling bergengsi di Jepang. Nakamura menyusul di belakang Gakushuu, terengah-engah, sama kebingungannya dengan Gakushuu dalam menentukan arah.

"Gaku-chan, di sana!"

Nakamura menemukan manajer tersebut melompati suatu undakan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Gakushuu mengejar, melompati undakan tersebut disusul dengan Nakamura—yang beruntungnya memilih _flat shoes_ untuk hari ini. Sayang sekali, buruan mereka sudah bergegas menaiki sebuah motor yang kemungkinan sudah diletakkannya sejak awal di situ. Ia menjalankan motornya melewati jalan setapak yang ada—Gakushuu dan Nakamura masih berusaha untuk mengejar—namun motor itu mencapai jalan utama lebih cepat daripada yang mereka duga.

"Nakamura, _request back-up_!" seru Gakushuu. Selagi Nakamura berusaha meraih alat komunikasinya, Gakushuu berusaha menembak ban motor sang manajer dengan pistolnya, sayangnya tidak ada pelurunya yang berhasil menembus lapisan karet itu.

"Sial!" gerutunya.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, kecepatan penuh!" seru Nakamura setelah menerima pesan lewat alat komunikasinya. "Setelah ini kita serahkan saja pada Koro-sen—"

Kalimat Nakamura barusan terhenti oleh suara tabrakan keras yang berasal tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Keduanya berpandangan, tampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama. Lalu lintas di tempat ini sangat, sangat sepi, sehingga kemungkinan bahwa suara tabrakan itu berasal dari motor yang mereka kejar sangatlah besar. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, mereka berdua berlari secepat mungkin dan menemukan asap membumbung dari balik pagar pembatas antara jalan dengan jurang. Pagar pembatas itu tampak bengkok di suatu bagian, dan hal itu cukup untuk menimbulkan firasat buruk.

Benar saja. Sosok berjaket dan berhelm yang mereka kenali sebagai sang manajer sudah tergeletak di atas bebatuan, dengan sepeda motor yang mengepulkan asap, rusak dan terbakar di beberapa bagian. Nakamura menelan ludahnya. Gakushuu terpaku.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Nakamura setelah kembali ke kantornya adalah duduk di ruang tatami dan mengeluarkan peralatan kaligrafinya. Urusan otopsi mayat dan penyelidikan lainnya ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada Gakushuu—yang terpaksa bekerja sama (lagi) dengan Koyama, bawahannya di SIS, dalam proses identifikasi mayat. Koro-sensei, Nagisa, dan Maehara juga harus memberikan kesaksiannya. _Kesaksian dariku bisa diberikan belakangan,_ begitu pikir Nakamura _, ada hal penting lainnya yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu._

Tinta _sumi_ menyatu dengan kertas. Kuas menari-nari membentuk huruf-huruf kanji.

 _Bunuh diri._

Kilasan-kilasan adegan muncul di kepala Nakamura dalam setiap torehan garis.

 _Racun._

 _Manajer._

 _Sepeda motor._

 _Obat tidur._

Nakamura mengangkat kuasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah senyum tertoreh; senyum puas.

"Aku mengerti sekarang."

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Nakamura tahu, Maehara masih lelah setelah rentetan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Itu yang menjadi alasan raut wajah penuh penyesalan yang ditunjukkannya ketika menyeret kembali pemuda itu ke kantor Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural, dengan alasan hal yang ingin dibicarakannya ini sangat penting sehingga Maehara harus mengikutinya. Toh Maehara tidak punya kekuatan tersisa untuk menolak, sehingga ia mengikuti Nakamura dengan langkah-langkah gontai. Begitu bertemu dengan sofa, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sana, tampak begitu lelah setelah berjalan beberapa menit saja—padahal di ruang kesaksian tadi, ia selalu duduk. Nakamura duduk di seberangnya, memandangi dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Maaf, kau benar-benar capek, ya?" tanyanya. "Mau kubuatkan kopi? Teh?"

"Ngg, tidak usah. Sudah minum kopi banyak tadi," jawab Maehara. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Sedikit saja, aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang kasus hari ini," Nakamura berujar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kasus hari ini—bukankah orang itu, Horibe Itona, yang sudah membunuh Kaho?" gumam Maehara pilu. "Dia bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan diri ke jurang, bukan? Pasti pengecut itu tidak ingin perbuatan busuknnya ketahuan oleh polisi…."

Nakamura menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sayangnya ia tidak bunuh diri seperti dugaanmu," tukasnya cepat. "Penyebab ia jatuh ke jurang adalah rem yang rusak."

"Rem?" Maehara mengerjapkan matanya. Nakamura mengangguk.

"Karena motor itu sudah berhasil membawa sang manajer sampai ke daerah pedalaman gunung seperti itu, maka aku berasumsi bahwa remnya masih baik-baik saja sampai pada saat ia melarikan diri dengan menggunakan motor itu," jelas Nakamura. "Kami menemukan bekas ban yang selip akibat rem yang rusak di aspal jalanan dekat pagar pembatas. Oleh karena itu, aku percaya bahwa remnya telah dirusak."

"Begitu …" desah Maehara pelan. "Tapi—siapa yang merusaknya? Apa jangan-jangan ada orang lain di pondok itu yang juga menyimpan dendam pada Horibe Itona?"

Nakamura menggeleng. Helaan napas panjang yang dilakukannya kemudian tiba-tiba menerbitkan hawa ketegangan di dalam ruangan.

"Tidak, di pondok itu tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain kita berdelapan," jelasnya. "Oh, aku tidak suka menjelaskan hal ini, tapi …."

"Jelaskan saja," ujar Maehara mantap. "Aku butuh tahu kebenaran di balik kasus ini, bukan?"

Kalimat Maehara barusan membuat Nakamura berdecak pelan.

"Oh ya, ya, kau butuh tahu. Hmm. Tapi sebetulnya kau sudah tahu kan, kebenaran di balik kasus ini?"

"Hah?" Maehara menatap Nakamura heran. "Apa maksudmu."

"Hiro, kau yang sudah membunuh manajer itu, bukan begitu?"

Tentu saja pernyataan barusan adalah sesuatu yang di luar prasangka Maehara. Dituduh seperti itu membuat pupilnya melebar dan dahinya mengernyit. Ditatapnya Nakamura dengan bingung.

"Hei, hei, jangan bercanda, Rio. Aku selalu bersama kalian dari awal sampai akhir. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku merusak rem motornya?"

Bibir Nakamura mengerucut, ekspresi yang sebetulnya tidak lazim ditunjukkan oleh seorang polisi yang baru saja menuduh kliennya sebagai pembunuh.

"Hhh, aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka menjelaskan hal ini, tapi tidak ada cara lain," gerutunya. "Oke, aku akan mengatakannya langsung saja. Tolong jawab aku dengan jujur. Kau punya kekuatan telekinesis. Ya atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu aneh sehingga rasanya tidak salah bagi Maehara untuk menertawakannya.

"Telekinesis? Seperti … kekuatan untuk membengkokkan sendok hanya dengan menatapnya?" tanya Maehara setengah tidak percaya, setengah meledek. "Rio, jangan bicara yang tidak masuk akal—"

"Awalnya aku juga menolak untuk mempercayainya, tapi aku punya buktinya."

Nakamura bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengisyaratkan pada Maehara untuk mengikutinya. Dengan bingung, Maehara menuruti langkah-langkah Nakamura sambil bertanya-tanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah mendapatkan dua tuduhan hari ini—tuduhan pembunuhan dan tuduhan kepemilikan kemampuan supernatural. Kebingungan adalah reaksi yang wajar.

Langkah-langkah Nakamura berhenti di depan pintu loker. Maehara ingat loker itu, loker yang awalnya tidak bisa dibuka karena entah apa yang salah dengan lubang kuncinya, namun akhirnya terbuka setelah Gakushuu tampaknya merusaknya. Maehara menatap Nakamura lurus-lurus, gadis itu masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu loker itu.

"Apa hubungannya pintu loker dengan ini semua?"

"Coba kauperhatikan selot kuncinya," Nakamura menunjuk bagian dalam pintu loker itu. "Awalnya kukira pintu loker ini terbuka karena Gaku-chan merusaknya. Tapi seandainya memang Gaku-chan yang merusaknya, maka selot ini akan patah dan bukannya bengkok dan mengkerut seolah baru saja dipelintir seperti ini. Yang waktu itu merusak kunci loker ini saat itu kau kan, Hiro?"

Maehara tertawa geli. "Yang benar saja! Kaupikir hanya hal seperti ini bisa membuktikan bahwa aku yang melakukannya?"

"Aku menemukan bekas yang sama pada tuas rem motor yang dikendarakan oleh manajer," jelas Nakamura sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya. Benda itu adalah sebuah tuas rem motor yang sudah dibungkus plastik, ada bekas-bekas pelintiran pada ujungnya, bekas yang mirip dengan apa yang ada pada selot kunci pintu loker. Maehara meneguk ludahnya, pupil matanya melebar.

"Berdasarkan kesaksian dari Nagisa, saat itu kau tidak langsung berlari ke mobil, tapi ikut mengejar manajer itu bersama kami, tapi tidak lama. Mungkin saat itu kau memang berniat mengejarnya, namun begitu melihat manajer itu mengendarai motor, kau langsung berubah pikiran dan akhirnya memilih untuk merusak rem motornya saja. Tentu saja kau tidak perlu menyentuh atau mendekati motor itu karena dengan kemampuan telekinesismu, kau bisa merusak remnya dari jarak jauh."

Penjelasan Nakamura barusan membuat Maehara mundur selangkah. Ia menggertakkan gigi, terlihat sangat marah. Kepalan tangannya bergetar. Dipandangnya Nakamura dengan nanar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Kali ini Nakamura melembutkan intonasi suaranya. "Kenapa kau harus membunuhnya?"

"Dia—dia membunuh Kaho!" seru Maehara terbata-bata. "Manajer itu … Horibe Itona, dia hanya seorang kriminal yang sudah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, bukan begitu? Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam Kaho!"

Nakamura menghela napas. Panjang. Ada kilatan emosi yang muncul pada matanya; rasa kasihan, dan rasa bersalah.

"Hiro, apa kautahu dimana Kaho-san sekarang berada?"

"Hah?" Maehara mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Dia-dia sudah dibunuh, kan? Oleh Horibe Itona?"

"Kaho-san ada di ruang otopsi rumah sakit Kepolisian Tokyo saat ini." Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku blazernya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Maehara yang terbelalak. "Karena sebetulnya, manajer upacara bunuh diri yang kita ikuti adalah Tsuchiya Kaho-san."

Maehara terpaku pada tempatnya. Ditatapnya foto yang ditunjukkan Nakamura dengan tidak percaya. Foto itu menunjukkan sosok Kaho, pucat dan tidak bernyawa, dengan balutan jaket yang sangat Maehara kenali. Jaket itu dipakai sang manajer yang ia kejar. Sang manajer yang ia rusak tuas rem motornya.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Maehara pilu. "Ini tidak mungkin—Kaho—seharusnya ini tidak—"

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Gaku-chan, dan kami sepakat bahwa kami menduga tidak ada pembunuhan apa-apa pada sesi upacara bunuh diri yang diikuti Kaho-san," terang Nakamura. "Semuanya berjalan sesuai prosedur. Hanya saja, Kaho-san mendapatkan obat tidur dan bukannya racun seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia terpilih menjadi manajer. Tidak ada pembunuhan."

"Tapi, hanya Horibe Itona yang tidak mendapatkan paketnya—keluarga Kaho mendapatkan surat wasiat dan barang peninggalannya, bukan? Dan hei, apabila ia memang benar-benar manajer, ia pasti _melihatku_ saat itu, kan?" Maehara meraih bahu Nakamura dan mengguncang-guncangnya. "Kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu? Menumpahkan gasolin, membiarkanku minum wine yang siapa tahu bisa membunuhku—"

"… Ingat perkataan Tsuchiya-san saat kita bertanya padanya soal Kaho-san?" gumam Nakamura lirih. "Karena tekanan yang dirasakannya, Kaho-san mengancam pada ibunya bahwa ia akan bunuh diri. Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak mati, dan ia tidak ingin keluarganya tahu bahwa ia masih hidup. Kaho-san ingin keluarganya bersedih karena ia sudah mati. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengirim surat wasiat dan barang peninggalannya pada keluarganya, sebagai gantinya ia tidak mengirim surat wasiat dan barang peninggalan milik salah satu peserta lain yaitu Horibe Itona. Dan soal kejadian di pondok itu … Kaho-san sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membakar pondok. Ia tidak membawa pemantik atau korek untuk menyalakan api, mungkin ia menyiramkan gasolin itu hanya sebagai distraksi. Oh, dan kau juga harus tahu satu hal, semua wine yang ada di pondok saat itu hanya berisi obat tidur. Tidak ada racun."

Maehara menatap Nakamura tidak percaya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam Maehara.

"Kaho-san tentu saja tahu kau datang. Bagaimanapun juga, aku telah mendaftarkan namamu." Kembali Nakamura menjelaskan dengan lirih. "Mungkin ia tengah berada dalam tekanan yang begitu berat sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghubungimu. Saat ia melihat namamu dalam daftar nama peserta upacara bunuh diri, tentu saja ia tidak bisa memberikanmu _wine_ beracun … oleh karena itu ia tidak memberikan racun pada minuman kita. Ia mungkin ingin membawamu kabur dan menjelaskan segalanya setelah itu."

"Bohong … kau pasti bohong … kan …." Maehara merosot, lututnya membentur lantai. Jari-jemarinya bergetar, masih menggenggam blazer Nakamura seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya. "Hei, Rio, kau hanya mengada-ngada kan? Aku tidak membunuh—aku tidak membunuh—"

"Kau terlalu jatuh dalam kebenaran yang kaubuat-buat sendiri, Hiro," gumam Nakamura prihatin. "Seandainya kau bisa menunggu sedikit lagi…"

Teriakan pilu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Nakamura memalingkan wajahnya sekali lagi, tidak ingin memperlihatkan Maehara matanya yang kini sudah berair. Orang-orang itu benar, menyampaikan kebenaran memang kadang lebih sulit daripada berbohong. Maehara masih berteriak, kondisi emosionalnya benar-benar tidak stabil setelah penjelasan yang diberikan Nakamura barusan. Ia masih sulit mempercayai hal ini—sungguh, awalnya ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Tsuchiya Kaho, namun sekarang apa yang terjadi?

Ia membunuhnya.

Kini teriakan tersebut berpadu dengan suara kaca yang pecah dan benda-benda yang berjatuhan. Dengan panik, Nakamura melihat ke sekitarnya—keadaan kantor mulai kacau dengan lampu-lampu yang pecah dan barang-barang yang bergetar di tempatnya, beberapa mulai berjatuhan. Salah satu lemari jatuh, dan pintu belakang penyok. Buru-buru Nakamura berjongkok kemudian mengguncangkan tubuh Maehara yang masih berlutut lemas sambil menggenggam pakaiannya.

"Hiro, Hiro, tenangkan dirimu!" seru Nakamura panik. "Kendalikan emosi dan pikiranmu! Hiro, kaudengar aku, Hiro!"

"Oi, oi, ribut-ribut apa ini!" Gakushuu tiba-tiba menyerbu masuk dari lift kerangkeng, dan begitu menemukan keadaan kantornya sudah kacau balau wajahnya langsung berubah terkejut. "Nakamura! Ada apa?"

"Gaku-chan, bantu aku menenangkan Hiro! Kalau ia begini terus, semuanya akan—"

Kalimat Nakamura terhenti.

Bukan—semuanya terhenti.

Gerakan Gakushuu yang berlari ke arah Nakamura juga terhenti. Kepingan-kepingan kaca dari pecahan lampu juga berhenti di langit-langit. Suasana sunyi. Pemandangan di ruangan ini sekarang tampak seperti adegan dalam film yang sedang dihentikan. Nakamura tidak bergerak. Bahkan Maehara yang tadinya sedang bergetar terisak juga berhenti bergerak, jam dinding berhenti berdetak. Waktu seolah membeku di tempat ini.

Segalanya masih membeku ketika seorang sosok misterius dengan tudung hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya memasuki ruangan, lalu berjalan dengan santai di antara benda-benda yang mengambang di udara dan serpihan kaca. Beberapa serpihan kaca itu menggores parkanya, namun ia tidak peduli. Suara langkah kakinya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu sekarang.

"Sayang sekali, Maehara-kun." Sosok itu berjongkok di dekat Maehara, berbisik di dekat telinganya. "Niatmu membalas dendam, tapi siapa yang tahu segalanya malah berakhir seperti ini."

Suara dengusan terdengar dari balik tudung hitam tersebut.

"Ditambah lagi kau juga gagal menjalankan misi yang kuberikan. Sial benar hidupmu, ya." Sosok itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tadinya kau mau kueksekusi di tempat sekarang, tapi kupikir aku masih bisa memanfaatkanmu untuk beberapa hal lagi. Kaubisa berterimakasih nanti, ya."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang diselimuti sarung tangan kulit hitam ke arah punggung Maehara, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Ia merasakan ada tatapan tajam mengarah ke arahnya. Begitu ia menoleh ke arah perasaan tajam itu berasal, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan akan apa yang ia lihat.

Nakamura menatapnya. Tajam. Satu hal yang nyaris tidak mungkin mengingat tadi, sebelum segalanya berhenti, Nakamura memandang ke atas, ke arah Gakushuu yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sepasang mata yang memandang tajam ke arahnya, ke bawah, ke tempat dimana ia berjongkok di sebelah Maehara. Seolah kedua mata itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak berhenti di ruangan yang segalanya serba diam ini.

"Bagaimana bisa—"

Sosok bertudung itu mendeteksi sebuah gerakan. Kecil, nyaris tidak terasa, tapi ia merasa hal tersebut adalah hal yang cukup berbahaya.

"—Sial."

Ia segera menggenggam lengan Maehara, kemudian menghilang bersamanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, waktu di dalam ruangan kembali mengalir—benda-benda yang melayang di langit berjatuhan, serpihan kaca mendarat di lantai. Ruangan tak lagi sunyi, suara benda berbenturan bergema, kepingan kaca yang berserakan menimbulkan suara derik yang mengganggu telinga. Tatapan Nakamura nanar, ekspresinya horor—sementara Gakushuu mengerem langkahnya cepat-cepat begitu menyadari bahwa Maehara sudah menghilang dari posisinya barusan.

"Apa yang—"

" _Goddamn it!"_ Nakamura berseru seperti refleks dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Orang itu—orang itu tadi ada di sini!"

Gakushuu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata cepat, bingung sekaligus panik. "Orang—orang mana? Siapa maksudmu? Dan—kenapa klien kita menghilang?"

"Shinigami tadi ada di sini! Bertudung hitam—aku tahu itu pasti dia, dan aku membiarkan dia lolos tepat di bawah hidungku sendiri, _f—king shit!"_ Gakushuu bertaruh ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Nakamura mengumpat begitu rupa. " _Damn it,_ kenapa aku begitu bodoh!"

"Dia … dia ada di sini?" Gakushuu terdengar sedikit panik mendengar perkataan Nakamura barusan. "Shinigami … pemilik SPEC yang berbahaya itu?"

Kembali Nakamura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seolah ia ingin melepaskan helai-helai pirang itu dari tengkorak kepalanya. Ia begitu kusut, kesal, dan marah, mungkin baru kali ini Gakushuu melihat Nakamura begitu emosional.

"Orang itu … Shinigami … punya SPEC yang sangat kuat," gumam gadis itu lirih, seolah ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Ia bisa menghentikan aliran waktu."

Gakushuu tersentak. Ditatapnya Nakamura tidak percaya.

"Menghentikan … waktu?"

Wajah Nakamura tampak sedih di balik rambutnya yang kusut. Ada keperihan yang tidak bisa Gakushuu deskripsikan terpantul pada mata birunya.

"Makanya waktu itu pernah kubilang padamu kalau pemilik SPEC bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berbahaya. Sekarang percaya padaku?"

* * *

 _The power, hereinafter referred as SPEC, is a manifestation of one's brain's maximum potential, comes as a sort of idiosyncratic power depending on the owner's wish, passion, or aptitude. Source of the power is still unknown, but we do believe that the source of SPEC is irregular brainwaves emitted by a person who had break the 10% limit of brain usage. Due to this phenomenon, we conclude that human's brain still can evolve some more. Unlocking one's SPEC is a first step to a higher level of human brain evolution._

 _ **(Y.A & I.J)**_

* * *

"Ke mana Nakamura?"

Pagi ini, yang menyambut Gakushuu adalah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Kantor Unit Penyelidikan Kasus Tidak Terpecahkan dan Penyelidikan Kasus Supernatural ramai, tapi oleh petugas-petugas yang datang untuk membetulkan aliran listrik, memasang lampu-lampu baru, dan berbagai perbaikan lainnya akibat kekacauan kemarin. Koro-sensei ada di kursinya, duduk tenang sambil membaca buku dan mengemil manisan—jika Nakamura masuk kantor hari ini, ia pasti sudah babak belur.

"Ah, Asano-kun, selamat pagi," sambut Koro-sensei begitu bawahannya itu berjalan mendekat. "Nakamura-kun minta cuti hari ini. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kelelahan, baik fisik maupun mental."

Gakushuu mengembuskan napas. "Mungkin aku tidak mengerti, tapi tampaknya aku bisa memaklumi. Ia mengalami begitu banyak hal kemarin," ujarnya sambil menaruh tas di atas meja kerjanya. "Tunggu, berarti yang harus memberikan kesaksian soal menghilangnya Maehara hanya aku? Sialan."

Koro-sensei tertawa. "Hanya satu kali ini saja. Kuharap kau bisa berempati dengan rekan kerjamu sendiri, Asano-kun. Bagaimanapun juga, Maehara-san merupakan orang yang signifikan untuknya."

"Ya, aku mengerti," Gakushuu mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya, berniat untuk mengerjakan laporan sebelum tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Koro-sensei, aku sudah membaca jurnal penelitian yang kauberikan kemarin. Penelitian tentang … SPEC."

Butuh tiga detik bagi Koro-sensei untuk mencerna perkataan Gakushuu barusan sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Seusai kekacauan kemarin, Koro-sensei diam-diam memberikan Gakushuu sebuah map kulit yang berisi data-data penelitian. Semua data tersebut ditulis dengan tangan, di atas kertas yang sudah mulai menguning. Data-data tersebut terdiri dari belasan kertas berisi angka-angka yang tidak bisa Gakushu mengerti maksudnya, dan dua halaman berisi coret-coretan serta abstrak penelitian.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan angka-angkanya, namun abstraknya … oke, aku mengerti dengan konsep SPEC yang dirumuskan para peneliti ini," gumamnya. "Aku sendiri kaget ternyata ada penelitian tentang SPEC, tapi kenapa para peneliti ini tidak memasukkannya ke jurnal-jurnal internasional? Alih-alih malah menuliskannya di kertas seperti ini … ini penelitian yang sangat penting, bukan? Maksudnya, ini menyangkut evolusi otak manusia ..."

Koro-sensei tersenyum mendengar komentar Gakushuu barusan.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu, Asano-kun. Tapi, bisakah kau mengesampingkan dulu pertanyaan itu untuk sekarang?" ujar Koro-sensei bijak. "Aku memberikanmu jurnal itu hanya dengan satu tujuan—kau memiliki gambaran apa itu SPEC sebenarnya. Untuk kisah di balik penelitiannya … aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Gakushuu tertegun. Koro-sensei tersenyum, misterius, namun anehnya membuat wajahnya begitu teduh.

"Aku akan mengetahuinya sendiri?"

"Yup!" seru Koro-sensei ceria sambil mengempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Gakushuu terdiam, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan kebingungan. "Oh ya, Asano-kun, aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu?"

Pengalihan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat kebingungan Gakushuu bertambah. "Minta tolong apa?"

" _Shift_ -mu selesai nanti sore, kan? Aku ingin kau mengantarkan ini ke rumah Nakamura." Koro-sensei menunduk, meraih laci di bawah mejanya kemudian mengeluarkan setumpuk berkas dari sana. "Ia meminta tolong dibawakan berkas lengkap kasus Perampok Tak Terlihat ke rumahnya sore ini."

Bahkan ketika ia tidak ada di sini juga tetap saja merepotkan, batin Gakushuu geram. Ia ingin menolak, namun mengingat Koro-sensei memintanya dengan begitu sopan dan terlebih lagi ia adalah atasannya, tentu saja akan sangat kasar dan tidak sopan bagi Gakushuu untuk menolak. Lagipula hanya mengantar berkas ke sebuah rumah yang pastinya masih ada di daerah Tokyo. Gakushuu akhirnya mengiyakan, mengabaikan kegeramannya sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian ia baru teringat bahwa ia tidak tahu sama sekali di mana gadis itu tinggal.

"Alamatnya akan kukirim lewat pesan singkat," ujar Koro-sensei seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Gakushuu.

"Baiklah." Gakushuu mengangguk.

* * *

Jika tidak diingatkan Koro-sensei beberapa menit yang lalu, Gakushuu pasti akan langsung membelokkan mobilnya ke apartemennya alih-alih menyusuri Minato-ku untuk mencari rumah Nakamura. Ia tahu ia sudah menerima tugas ini dengan (seharusnya) lapang dada, tapi tetap saja ia menemukan dirinya sedikit mengumpati Nakamura. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah beristirahat di kamarnya yang hangat, mungkin sambil makan semangkuk _katsudon_ atau minum sedikit bir.

Rumah Nakamura nyatanya tak begitu sulit dicari. Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, mungkin berlantai dua, dengan cat berwarna krem dan halaman depan yang penuh tanaman bunga. Tampak seperti rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Entah kenapa Gakushuu memiliki bayangan bahwa rumah Nakamura mungkin berbentuk seperti kastil nenek sihir atau semacamnya, sehingga ketika mengetahui bahwa rumah Nakamura tak ubahnya rumah sederhana biasa, ia sedikit terkejut. Sekaligus ingin tertawa sedikit.

Pagar depan rumah itu tidak dikunci, sehingga Gakushuu mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk dan memencet bel yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk utama. Begitu tangannya terangkat untuk memencet bel, pandangan matanya jatuh pada satu hal yang begitu menarik perhatiannya—papan nama di bawah bel tersebut. Dua kanji yang tercantum pada papan nama tersebut cukup untuk membuatnya kebingungan.

"… Akabane?" bisiknya bingung. "Tapi—dia Nakamura, kan?"

Suara _ceklik_ dari kenop pintu terdengar. Dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita separuh baya, dengan rambut merah lurus menjuntai sepanjang bahu, memandang Gakushuu penuh tanya.

"Ya?"

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**


End file.
